Unidos Para Siempre
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: El cuarteto de oro ha sufrido una separación, pero de alguna forma u otra se vuelven a reencontrar. ¿Cuáles serán sus actitudes? ¿Volverán a ser lo que eran antes? Historia corta de 9 caps!HP&GW HG&RW HG&VK y otras! No contiene spoilers de DH!
1. Prólogo

**UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE**

-**  
**

**Prólogo**

-**  
**

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos separamos? ¿Dónde fallamos? ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras promesas… nuestras aventuras, tristezas, alegrías, secretos, discusiones? ¿Por qué los amigos tienden a hacer promesas, si no las podrán cumplir? ¿Desde cuándo nos volvimos tan insensibles? ¿En qué momento ¡diablos!, dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Les suena ya esa palabra? Y qué, si al fin y al cabo siempre nos dejamos llevar por las mismas chiquilladas: intentar olvidar, buscar riquezas, nuevos rumbos, nuevas experiencias. Pero nos olvidamos de que la verdad se halla en donde siempre hemos estado y con quienes hemos estado y nos conocen de verdad._

_Era imposible que de un momento a otro nos olvidáramos de nosotros, habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntas, que éramos, realmente, como hermanos; está demás nombrar todas las hazañas que hicimos juntas, sin nombrar ese año y algo más, de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y el fin de esto. Sin embargo, el tema no es ese. El tema es nuestra amistad, reiteramos. Y en el fondo, un amigo nunca deja de serlo, y si es que en verdad desapareció esa confianza, es porque la amistad fue de fantasía._

_Solo podemos decir que los amigos son amigos, y abarcan un ente muy grande, no existen los malos amigos, porque quien te miente y te traiciona no lo es. Sin embargo, quien te apoya, comete un error y lo reconoce, ese es ya, un amigo. Y por eso, solo fue un mal pasajero, que al fin y al cabo duró cuatro años, pero ahora estamos, nuevamente _—_con la misma confianza de siempre, las mismas incansables y entretenidas rutinas que siempre nos han maravillado, aunque sea una simple y repetida partida de ajedrez mágico o una lectura de las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate) , y por última vez, (y esperamos que sea la última vez que lo digamos, porque ahora sí aprendimos la lección de saber valorar las cosas que se tiene y no derrocharlas por cosas absurdas y superficiales que se cruzan en nuestro camino como queriendo alejarnos de nuestras preciadas posesiones)_ —_ Unidos Para Siempre._


	2. El Campeonato de Ajedrez

**1.**** El campeonato de ajedrez**

-**  
**

— ¡No puedes renunciar! Sabes que eres la pieza más importante de esto, ¡si casi eres el jefe del Departamento de Deportes!

— No me interesa eso de estar a punto de ser el jefe. No quiero participar…

— Cuando te ofrecí el trabajo por primera vez estabas entusiasmadísimo —interrumpió el sujeto —, ahora, Harry, escucha: no estuvimos siete meses organizando esto para luego derrocharlo. Sabes que es muy importante, será… ¡será incluso mejor que el Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Harry Potter, con sus ojos verde esmeralda, tan vivos como siempre, dirigió una mirada de reproche a Gustav Miller, su compañero de trabajo.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me recalques eso.

— Lo siento — se limitó a decir Gustav sin darle mayor importancia —, pero tú no renunciarás.

— ¡Maldita sea, está bien!

— Así me gusta, Harry.

Harry iba a seguir replicando y maldiciendo por la situación, pero, de pronto, una voz femenina surgió de las cercanías interrumpiendo la escena.

— Señor Potter, señor Miller, deben ir a dar el discurso de inauguración del evento a los invitados internacionales, que están ansiosos por oírlo.

— Vamos — afirmó Gustav con voz soñadora y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Se fue a paso rápido, como si una mano invisible lo empujara. Harry lo empezó a seguir, pero una mano blanca y delgada se posó en su antebrazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Miró hacia atrás.

— ¿Me concederás la cita? — indagó Rosse Colleman con un toque sensual en su tono de voz. Era la misma que había ido a avisarles sobre el discurso.

—Rossie… ¿Sabes? Ahora no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir el "discurso que ansían oír esos cretinos interesados", o como sea — contestó Harry seriamente.

— Desde que me contestaste eso han pasado seis segundos, un valioso tiempo para ti. Podrías haberme contestado un sí o un no.

— Desde que me dijiste eso han pasado más de diez segundos. Sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo. No te la voy a conceder ahora, tengo cosas que hacer.

— Bueno, está bien, Potter, pero te voy a seguir insistiendo.

— Haz lo que quieras, adiós — la cortó soltándose de ella y caminó lo más rápido por el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste? — le preguntó Gustav con preocupación cuando lo vio llegar ante la puerta del empinado salón.

— Rosse me persigue… ya sabes, es como una sombra.

— Pues concédele esa maldita cita y ya, sino te va a estar atrasando y molestando para todas las reuniones importantes, como siempre lo ha hecho y también lo tienes más que aprendido. Deja de hacerte rogar.

Entraron a la sala sin discutir más, había cientos de personas, gente de diferentes países que hablaban entusiasmadas. Adelante estaba, nada más y nada menos que el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos de Estados Unidos: Pete Morgan.

—… Ahora, señor Potter, háganos el favor de venir —ultimó Morgan, radiante.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se desprendió del sollozante Gustav y caminó hacia el anfiteatro, descendiendo por la escalera. Notó como esos cientos de pares de ojos se dirigían hacia él. No se sintió incómodo, ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a eso. Desde los once años que era tratado de ese modo. Enfrentó al público.

—Damas y caballeros de todo el mundo — comenzó Harry —, es un honor presenciarlos aquí. Sé que no todos hablamos el mismo idioma, ni tenemos gustos similares, sin embargo, eso no nos impide juntarnos de vez en cuando e idear nuevas cosas.

Los invitados en su mano, cada uno, tenía una hoja autotraductora a su idioma correspondiente (uno de los últimos avances de la magia).

— Es un real agrado que se presenten al primer campeonato internacional de Ajedrez Mágico tamaño humano y, como primer juego, trataremos que sea in triunfo para todos nosotros. La competencia es importante, pero a la vez interactuar en el equipo con personas que no conocemos, y que algunas ni siquiera están al tanto de sus talentos intelectuales, será maravilloso, aún más si nos amistamos con gente extranjera. Les doy la bienvenida a todos, que Estados Unidos sea amable con ustedes, ¡y que comience el juego!

La sala estalló en aplausos y ovaciones. La gente parecía emocionada y nerviosa. Debían preparar muy bien a sus equipos, y eso no sería cuestión de horas, sino de semanas. Más de cincuenta equipos combatiendo en un tablero en diferentes ocasiones. Semanas de incertidumbre. Y no era tanto por recibir un trofeo con forma de Rey, hecho del más puro platino y con joyas incrustadas en él. Sí era un regalo caro, pero lo mejor para todos, era poder masificarse en el juego y ser reconocido. Y Harry era tan famoso en su área porque él mismo había proporcionado la maravillosa idea de hacer algo tan original como eso. Aunque si se ponía a pensar con la mano en el corazón, la idea, la había sacado de un recuerdo.

Tenías serias dudas sobre participar o no, pero Gustav le había rogado para hacerlo, así que quería cumplir. Se preguntaba si…, tal vez, en una de esas… "No creo, nunca… con aquella personalidad… en fin… y ella… no…" Pensó abrumado, confundido en su propia mente.

···

— ¡Fantástico! Me costó convencerlo, pero quedé inscrito ya, en la sección de Inglaterra, por supuesto, estamos en el medio, volveré, creo yo que en tres semanas, luego de que comience. Quiero presenciar algunos juegos antes, para practicar mentalmente.

— Qué bueno, Ron, querido. Casi te quedaste afuera —dijo Molly mientras revolvía el té con la cuchara —, por lo que supe, las selecciones comenzaron hace tres días.

—Ya habían cerrado las vacantes, la verdad; tuvo mucho éxito y se inscribieron muchos, pero logré reemplazar a otra persona, le dije que era lo más preciado en mi vida — su madre lo miró como queriendo decir "no exageres" —, y que sería un empuje en mi carrera de Regulación de Calidad de Escobas, quizá pueda ascender incluso hasta Jefe del Departamento… Es la primera vez que me voy a enfrentar al Ajedrez de una manera tan brutal.

La señora Weasley no notó el tono de autoconvencimiento de su hijo, pero Ron en realidad sabía que lo que había dicho no era real. Ya se había enfrentado a un tablero tamaño humano una vez… una de esas veces… "Esto es diferente, Ronald Weasley, no estarás con ellos. Ésta vez te toparás con desconocidos y será de una manera sana y divertida, no persiguiendo a un maniático que quiera robarse algo oculto como una Piedra Filosofal."

— Creo que iré a preparar mis maletas, mamá. Pienso irme pasado mañana, además el jueves comienza todo.

— Ron, hijo, ¿no te estarás apresurando mucho? Quizá debas esperar tu turno…—empezó a replicar la rechoncha señora, antes pelirroja, ahora algo canosa.

— No, mamá. Me voy el miércoles y listo, además… ya saqué el pasaje, ¡y el trabajo me apoya! El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el de Deportes saben que soy bueno en esto, además a ellos les conviene que yo gane. Se ganan prestigio también.

La señora Weasley no dijo nada, y tampoco Ron esperó una respuesta, simplemente subió a zancadas las escaleras hacia su habitación. Estaba tan naranja como en tiempos pasados.

Con una gran alegría empezó a sacar las maletas y grandes cantidades de ropas. Se dio el trabajo de doblarlas con mucho esmero, cosa que nunca hacía.

De reojo pudo distinguir una delgada figura que surgía de las sombras. Miró a la persona que estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y con mirada pensativa. Era su hermana menor, de veintiún años, Ginny. Estaba al lado de la puerta, con su larga melena roja tomada en una coleta.

— Veo que estás seguro y no tienes miedo.

— Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Y de qué tendría que tener miedo?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, pero aún así contestó:

— Sabes a lo que me refiero… —se sentó en la cama y lo ayudó a doblar las prendas.

— No, no sé a lo que te refieres — negó Ron con rotundidad, con las orejas levemente coloradas.

— Sabes que Harry es el subjefe del Departamento de Deportes de Estados Unidos.

— Ah, claro — reconoció con fingida indiferencia — ¿pero tú crees que entre tanta gente me lo voy a encontrar?

— Te acabo de decir que es el subjefe. Alguien importante, alguien que presenta a los jugadores, quizá. Dirá tu nombre, leerá tu nombre.

— Pero eso a mí no me interesa. Incluso tú deberías ser la miedosa, te dije que irías conmigo.

— No tengo miedo — dijo con el seño fruncido Ginny Weasley — pero no te acompañaré. No quiero pasar malos ratos si es que me lo llego a topar.

— ¿O sea que no me apoyarás?

— ¡Claro que te apoyaré! Para algo tenemos el televisor encantado que nos dejó papá…

— Está bien. No te diré nada, pero ojalá que te arrepientas.

— ¡Qué pesado eres!

— Me refiero a que cambies de opinión — aclaró Ron con una sonrisa.

— Ah… bien, más te vale.

Se dieron un largo abrazo amistoso, y Ginny le deseó la mejor suerte del mundo a su hermano para el juego, y para que, ojalá, no se encontrara con Harry Potter.

···

— ¡Oh, vamos Viktor, será interesantísimo! — insistía efusivamente una mujer, que sentada en una mesa, jugaba con el cuchillo y la mantequilla.

La luz del sol de verano iluminaba pesadamente el interior de un gran departamento, muy ostentoso.

— Hermione, no me gusta el "ajedrrez" — rebatió Viktor Krum, aún pronunciando las palabras de manera cargada. Era difícil abandonar el acento búlgaro.

— Solo por esta vez… aunque sea al de Bulgaria… aunque me fascinaría ver competir a Gran Bretaña… ¡Oh, vamos, no tienes ningún partido que jugar durante todo este mes!

Viktor miró a Hermione evaluadoramente, mordiéndose la lengua. La veía tan hermosa, que no se podía resistir a sus encantos. Y como siempre, terminó asintiendo.

— Está bien, solo "porr" ti.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Y luego dijo:

— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a ordenar el equipaje!

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan "prronto"?

— Pero si me acabas de decir que sí…

— "Perro" pensé que "parra" unas semanas más, no tan luego…

—Si no vamos ahora —gruñó Hermione, conteniendo subir el tono de la voz — no iremos nunca. Conociéndote…

— Está bien… como tú digas — cedió cayendo bajo el hechizo nuevamente.

"_Pero estoy seguro que esa no es la única razón por la cual quieres ir… Hermione" _ pensó el jugador de Quidditch mientras se dirigían al cuarto para hacer el equipaje _"quizá la razón sea una zanahoria pecosa"._

···

Una semana transcurrió, y los nervios de Harry habían incrementado, al igual que la emoción de Ron y la ansiedad de Hermione.

Harry había pasado todos esos días discutiendo con Gustav por los partidos que ya se habían completado con los países de América.

Ron, por otro lado había estado en el hotel de jugadores, que había sido facilitado por el auspiciador del equipo de Gran Bretaña, el cual era muy lujoso y cómodo, para que así, de alguna manera, pudieran estar un poco más tranquilos, pero la comodidad física, no era suficiente. El pelirrojo, cada noche tomaba el poder; y como era el que más práctica directa tenía con el ajedrez, se ponía a dar largos consejos y discursos, que sus compañeros no soslayaban por ninguna manera. Incluso, presenciaron un par de partidos de otros países para mentalizarse de lo que trataba, pero no les sirvió de nada, porque todos tenían tácticas distintas.

Hermione y Viktor estaban también en un carísimo hotel, al otro lado de Washington (donde precisamente estaba oculto el Ministerio de Magia y el Estadio de Juegos).

El jefe del Departamento de Deportes, el señor Morgan, estaba muy contento por los primeros partidos ya jugados. A veces, a Harry, le recordaba levemente a Ludo Bagman, y se preguntaba si generalmente los jefes de este Departamento eran desatinados y lunáticos.

—Estoy feliz, muy feliz — le decía a cada uno de sus empleados en las noches de oficina — realmente esto ha sido un éxito, si no hubiese sido por ese Potter… realmente tiene cerebro, el chico.

Y a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia que todo el tiempo hubiese estado pensando en que tan solo era un chiquillo mimado con fama de luchador.

— Estoy nervioso.

— Es normal que lo estés, Harry. Va a jugar el equipo de tu país, y aunque ya no vives ahí, sigue siendo tu lugar de origen.

Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Harry no tenía ninguna relación con que jugara el equipo de su país. Eso, a estas alturas, le daba lo mismo. Lo que le tenía preocupado era otra cosa.

Se hallaban en la cabina principal, que estaba ubicada en el lugar más alto. Harry se frotó las manos y miró hacia abajo, a ese pulido tablero de ajedrez tallada en piedra.

El estadio se comenzaba a repletar, y como las entradas no habían sido vendidas por puesto de calidad, la gente peleaba para quedar en los mejores puestos.

···

— No puede pasar, ya el estadio está repleto — dijo una amargada recepcionista al pelirrojo que acababa de atravesar la puerta principal del estadio.

— ¡Pero si yo no vengo a ver! Soy parte del equipo de Gran Bretaña, mis compañeros llegaron antes que yo, si quiere cuéntelos y…

— ¿Ronald Weasley es usted? Sí, bueno, pase, por el pasillo hasta el final, y doble a la derecha.

— Gracias — contestó, aún algo apesadumbrado, Ron. Llegó hasta el camerino, saludó a su equipo, y se colocó su túnica negra con figura de caballo.

— No te pudimos esperar, y un hombre nos vino a hacer tirar unos dados, para ver si nos tocaban las piezas negras o blancas — se disculpó Dennisse, una de las jugadoras.

—No importa — contestó Ron, sintiéndose valiente — no es primera vez que me toca jugar con las piezas negras.

···

— ¡Viktor, llegaremos tarde!

— No te "prreocupes", "Herrmione", estamos en el tiempo justo, además, no es "necesarrio", "verr" todos los campeonatos, ¿no?

— ¡Pero si sabes que ahora juega Gran Bretaña! Lo haces apropósito, estuve todo la semana repitiéndote esto, y ahora, nos atrasas — contestó la joven de muy malas pulgas, abotonándose la túnica roja.

— Que yo "rrecuerrde", en "cuarrto" año no te gustaba tanto el "ajedrrez" — puntualizó Krum acusadoramente.

···

— Bueno — farfulló el señor Morgan caminando hacia su silla de comentarista — ha llegado la hora. Gustav, Harry. Siéntense en sus puestos, escuchen, observen y aprendan.

El gran hombre, moreno, con cara de gorila simpático, se acomodó en su silla y se apuntó la garganta con la varita, murmurando un "Sonorus". Su voz se alzó en medio de las ovaciones del público.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Daremos comienzo, en unos minutos más, a uno de los partidos más esperados por todos nosotros. No sólo porque participa Estados Unidos, sino porque también está la selección de Inglaterra, y que todos sabemos que es la patria del señor Harry Potter.

La gente, que ya estaba aplaudiendo, aplaudió con más énfasis cuando oyeron el nombre del famoso muchacho.

— Todo el personal del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos, cómo todos los días, les desea un buen disfrute del partido número veinticinco, ¡Inglaterra contra Estados Unidos! — agregó, gritando.

Dos hileras de personas, una con túnicas blancas (les hacía parecer verdaderos ángeles), y la otra de color negro (sólo les faltaba el cajón del muertito para que pareciera funeral), se asomaron por unas puertas de cristal, que estaban abiertas de par en par, abajo, en la cancha. Las túnicas tenían grabadas los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes, para poder identificarlos en cada jugada.

Tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en el tablero. Luego de casi un minuto más espera, un fuerte pitido sonó en todo el lugar, y Morgan voceó:

— ¡Que comience el partido!

No perdieron tiempo. De inmediato los blancos comenzaron a mover una de sus piezas.

Harry, no alcanzaba a distinguir los nombres de los jugadores, pero sí pudo divisar un prendido cabello color naranjo. Sintió como si un pequeño gusanito helado se le resbalase por la garganta.

Mágicamente, en la silla, se deslizó hasta los documentos de inscripciones que estaban en la misma mesa donde los codos de Morgan se apoyaban.

Cogió el que decía ". v/s I", y comenzó a recorrer el ordenado pergamino con la vista, mirando cada una de las fotografías.

Efectivamente, era un muchacho pecoso y pelirrojo. Pero al leer el nombre, no le quedaba ninguna sola duda.

"_Ronald B. Weasley, 23 años" _Rezaba el documento.

— No… —dejó escapar Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido. Al otro segundo, pensándolo más realmente, se sintió completamente aturdido. No esperaba por nada del mundo eso. Sí, a veces uno tiene locos pensamientos, pero ¿cómo podía ser tanta la mala suerte? En realidad, no sabía si quería encontrárselo o no.

···

— ¡Viktor, te dije que no llegaríamos a tiempo! No sé si soy una mal pensada, pero creo que te esfuerzas en atrasarnos.

— ¡No me he "esforrzado" a nada! — se defendió el jugador de Quidditch.

Claro que sí, lo haces apropósito, ¿no?

— No.

— Sí, ¿crees que Weasley esté allí, acaso? ¿Y que yo quiero encontrármelo? Nunca te sacaste esa idea de la cabeza, ¿cierto?

— Oh, no seas tonta, y deja de "hablarrme", que no puedo "vestirrme" bien.

— Bueno, como sea, vístete, yo me voy, ¡adiós! — gritó Hermione, furiosa. Hizo un complicado giro con sus piernas y desapareció del cuarto del hotel, y apareció en las afueras del estadio. Se aproximó al portero y le entregó la entrada.

—Vengo tarde — avisó la chica, pero ya era bastante obvio.

— Así veo, señorita. Pero quedan dos asientos, de todas maneras, se ha perdido solo el primer partido del día: acaba de terminar.

— Pero… ¿no que jugaba…?

— Sí, Estados Unidos con Inglaterra.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado tarde! ¿Y quién ha ganado?

— Me avergüenza, realmente, pero nos dieron paliza. Ganó Inglaterra.

Un alivio grato creció en su pecho. Al menos, el resultado había sido bueno, pero le había encantado verlo, para eso en realidad habían viajado hasta allá.

Entró de todas maneras para presenciar los otros dos partidos del día, que quedaban.

···

— ¡Sabía que ganaríamos! — gritó Susan alzando el puño, mientras iban al camarín.

— Bueno, sólo es el primer partido que nos toca… pasamos a la segunda fase solamente.

— No seas aguafiestas — dijo un chico llamado Jean —. Eres bueno, Ronald, sin ti dudo que hubiésemos ganado.

— Si tú lo dices… — presumió Ron sonriendo de manera satisfactoria. Cómo le gustaba sentirse halagado. De todas maneras, le decían la verdad.

— Esperamos llevarnos la copa a Inglaterra, sino, sentiré que he venido a perder el tiempo — dijo alguien.

— Ganaremos — aseguró Ron con rotundidad.

···

— Fabuloso, ¿no Harry? — preguntó Morgan levantándose de su asiento. Los demás hablaban animadamente. Gustav parecía muy entretenido con dos chicas muy guapas, pero algo bobas.

— Eh… — balbuceó Harry, que no estaba muy atento en ese momento. Había pasado casi tres cuartos de hora mirando el documento de inscripción — ¿Es necesario que me quede a los otros dos partidos?

— No — contestó su jefe, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿Deseas hacer algo? ¿Te quieres retirar?

— Sí, es que no me siento bien.

— No hay problema, Harry. El campeón se puede tomar un descanso — replicó con aire paternal.

—Gracias.

Harry trató de salir lo más rápido posible del estadio. Para su ventaja, había varios caminos hasta la salida, así que era poco probable que se encontrara con Rosse, o con alguien no deseado. Le hizo una señal con la mano al portero para despedirse. Miró para ambos lados de la acera, se abrochó la túnica, y comenzó a caminar.

Llevaba unos diez segundos caminando, cuando chocó con alguien muy macizo y más alto que él.

— Oh, lo siento, disculpa.

— No te "prreocupes".

Harry, por cortesía, miró a los ojos al sujeto contra el que se había estrellado, además que la manera de hablar se le hacía familiar. Casi se va de espalda. Esas pobladas cejas negras y mirada hosca, eran sumamente fácil de reconocer, y no sólo porque fuera un personaje tan famoso como él.

— Vi… ¿Viktor?


	3. Mientras dura la felicidad

**2. Mientras dura la felicidad**

-**  
**

El pelirrojo, que acababa de ser el centro de atención en la partida de ajedrez recién ganada, entró con todo su equipo a los camarines, todos muy alegres, alzando la copa y disfrutando de la victoria.

— ¡Esta noche hay que celebrar! —bramó Richard Cookle, un joven moreno, parte del equipo.

— Sí, claro, pero primero debo ir a escribir a Ginny, mi hermana… tal vez lo haga ahora, ¿tienes pluma, tinta y pergamino, Cookle?

— En mi mochila — indicó él.

Ronald Weasley se acercó al bolso de Richard y extrajo lo que necesitaba. Se hincó en el suelo de baldosas, apoyándose en la banca.

_Querida Ginny:_

_¡Ganamos el primer partido! Y ¿ha que no sabes? Resultó ser que nos dejaron jugar de los primeros, acomodaron las fechas y todo eso. ¡Estoy emocionado! Y además, no me he encontrado a ya sabes quién, quizá ya no esté trabajando aquí. _

_A la noche con mi equipo saldremos a celebrar a algún restaurante que sea de renombre, ahora que nos darán cierta paga, tendremos bastante oro para gastar._

_Dile a mamá que le mando un beso. Cuídate, te quiero hermanita, y regresaré con buenas noticias._

_Ron_

Sí, así la carta estaba bien. Qué embargado de felicidad estaba por dentro, el primer día todo había sido perfecto. No había nada que lo pudiera arruinar, absolutamente nada.

···

— Harry "Potterr" —musitó Viktor Krum, reconociendo de inmediato esos ojos verdes y el inconfundible cabello despeinado.

— Vaya… ¿Y cómo estás? —Harry no tenía idea que hablar. Le había pillado eso completamente por sorpresa, y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo, pero sus pies no le respondían.

— Yo estoy bien, vengo a "verr" el "primerr" campeonato de "ajedrrez".

— Ya terminó, aunque en quince minutos comenzará el segundo.

— Bien, "Harry Potterr", debo "marrcharrme".

Viktor, cortando la conversación lo antes posible, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada del estadio. Quería contárselo a Hermione, de seguro ella se emocionaría, pero a la vez… no quería… porque… si lo hacía, se esforzaría en buscarlo. No, no le diría. Salió por una de las puertas que daban a las gradas, y buscó por la multitud su característica melena voluminosa y castaña. La divisó, bajó unos cuantos escalones, y se le acercó por atrás, rodeándola con los brazos.

— ¡Viktor, no me abraces! Estoy muy enojada contigo, nos perdimos el primer partido — voceó la jovencita zafándose de los fortachones brazos de su novio.

— No te pongas así, "Herrmy"… —la besó en la mejilla — ya veremos los "otrros".

— Pero me interesaba más el de Inglaterra —declaró afligida.

— Está bien, esta noche te "compensarré" llevándote al "mejorr" "restaurante" de la ciudad, ¿qué te "parrece"? Además, te tengo una "sorrprresa".

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con dulzura. Su ira había desaparecido con tan tiernas proposiciones.

— Está bien… pero cuando yo te diga que te apresures, lo harás ¿ya?

— Lo "prrometo".

···

Harry se había quedado bastante aturdido después de verse con Krum. Apenas él había dado media vuelta, el también emprendió camino hacia algún lugar, que no sabía donde, y era muy temprano para irse a casa.

— Hermione debía estar con él —dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¡Harry! —gritó una voz tras él. Lo único que le faltaba era ella.

— Qué quieres esta vez, Rosse — le espetó con un tono tan desganado, que ni siquiera había sonado a pregunta. Se giró a mirarla. Había llegado a la esquina de la calle.

— ¿Ya no me llamas "Rossie"? qué lástima, me encantaba cuando me decías así… —susurro ella coquetamente, comenzando a jugar con la corbata de Harry.

— ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ánimos de nada.

Estaba aburrido de los lisonjeos de Colleman, no le gustaba para nada, era bonita, sí, pero le caía como un dragón en el estómago.

— Tú nunca tienes ganas de nada —comentó ella con exasperación, meneando su rubia cabellera y poniendo los ojos azules en blanco -. Bueno, le pregunté a Gustav dónde estabas, y me dijo que ya te habías ido, y me preocupé, entonces corrí lo más rápido posible para alcanzarte, y acompañarte.

— No me has contestado la pregunta.

— Bueno… ya que ganó tu patria, quizá te gustaría celebrarlo con alguna cita…

¡Citas! Por los mil demonios, eso lo sabía de hace muchos años atrás, jamás había salido alguna vez con ella, y quisiera o no, tendría que cumplirlo. Pero no quería.

— ¡Ya es hora de que vayamos a cenar, Harry! He estado cuatro años detrás de ti, sin incluir el año que estuvimos en el instituto, que es donde te conocí —adujo ella, con su voz siútica algo quebrada.

"Ella tiene razón" pensó. "Y es guapa, pero no es ella… no es a la que yo… quiero de verdad".

—Está bien —cedió al fin y al cabo, bufando —, esta noche, a las ocho en punto en el Corazón Encantado.

Su pareja, tal vez, no sería del todo agradable, pero el lugar sí. Era el mejor lugar para cenar en toda la ciudad, completamente mágico y seguro.

— ¡Oh, eres tan dulce!

— Si, sí… bueno, ¿esperas alguna otra cosa?

Ella seguía mirándolo, sonriente, como si estuviera pensando en algo extra.

— No me gustas, Rossie —declaró con voz cansina —no creas que…

—Sé que no te gusto, Harry, no es necesario que me lo recalques cada vez que te miro. Nos vemos a la noche, sin falta… adiós.

Lo había hecho, ya le había, por fin, concedido esa salida que le debía hace unos cuantos años.

"Quizá nunca me debí ir de Inglaterra".

Todo ese cuento del trabajo en Estados Unidos había ocurrido por una cuestión muy particular. Derrotó a Voldemort en séptimo año, solo, sin Dumbledore, había encontrado los seis Horrocruxes, y había destruido la octava parte, la vida de Voldemort. No entraría en detalles, porque esa era la peor parte de su vida. Los Mortífagos fueron entregados a los dementores, que, aunque ya no estaban trabajando en las celdas de Azkaban, estaban sedientos de personas, así que a cada uno le dieron el Beso del Dementor, arrancándoles el alma. Excepto a Draco Malfoy y a Severus Snape que habían resultado ser buenos, habían participado en la lucha contra los Mortífagos —Snape mató a Dumbledore por petición de él—. Y desde eso, los puestos de los Aurors bajaron considerablemente, porque no había mucho que cumplir, así que las ganas se le habían pasado tremendamente. Lo suyo era el Quidditch, pero le llegó una oferta mucho mejor, del Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour.

—En Estados Unidos hay un curso de estudio completamente gratis para que trabajes en el Departamento de Deportes de allá. Muchos te quieren, Harry Potter, podrás desempeñar un buen cargo, sin que ni un knut te haga falta.

El ofrecimiento había sido tentador, así que aceptó, pero eso le costó una serie de consecuencias, principalmente: perder a sus dos mejores amigos, y a la chica que aún le gustaba y que en algún momento había sido su novia.

Viajó hasta el lugar de estudio, lo aceptaron de inmediato, conoció mucha gente, pero jamás hizo amigos, solo buenos contactos, porque pudo tener un trabajo inmediato, escalando rápidamente un puesto tras otro.

Dobló una esquina, hacia un callejón sin salida, y desapareció.

···

Ginny Weasley estaba intranquilamente sentada en una silla, frente a la ventana, observando el atardecer. Parecía un elfo doméstico queriendo castigarse a sí mismo.

Pensaba en algo y en alguien, su mente estaba confundida.

— ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? — se preguntaba cada diez segundos — ¿Lo hago o no?

Indecisa, siguió balanceándose por otra media hora. El sol había quedado completamente oculto y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el majestuoso firmamento de azul aterciopelado.

— Has lo que creas conveniente, hija.

Molly Weasley había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. Había estado oyendo a su hija desde el principio, sentada en la escalera.

Ginevra se volteó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro… —contestó su madre con una mirada derrotada —no pierdas tiempo.

La pelirroja dio un brinco, sacó una maleta y echó a ella todo lo que encontró en los cajones, y guardó todo el dinero mágico que tenía de los ahorros caseros del trabajo (estaba de sanadora en San Mungo, pero estaba de vacaciones, otro sanador la estaba reemplazando). Tardó muy poco tiempo en ordenar todo, dio un beso a su madre, y salió de casa lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies. Caminó por la calidez de la noche, decidida a viajar a Estados Unidos en traslador. Se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia, debían estar a punto de cerrar.

···

Hermione estaba frente al tocador del departamento que con su novio acababan de arrendar. Estaba algo nerviosa, lo único que quería era saber cuál era la sorpresa que le daría Viktor, y esperaba que no fuera lo que imaginaba, porque sabía que su respuesta sería un rotundo no.

¿Habrá estado Ron en el partido? Se preguntó mientras pasaba el peine por su cabello, completamente alisado.

—Tendrías que haberlo impedido, Hermione —le espetaba con todo el odio que podía.

Ron siempre había creído que ella tenía la solución para todo, y esa vez no hizo nada por que Harry se quedara en Inglaterra. "¡No pensaba que fuéramos a alejarnos de esa manera!" El hecho de que todos hubieran quedado separados físicamente, no era razón para romper la amistad. "Pero Ron lo arruinó todo".

¿Y si Harry no se hubiese ido, acaso ella habría terminado siendo novia del pelirrojo? No lo creía, ella lo había amado mucho, pero él, jamás le dijo nada ni le insinuó sus sentimientos, y para ella, alguien así, no valía la pena. No valía la pena luchar por un hombre que no le había demostrado lo mismo, que la había acusado, culpado y repugnado.

— ¿Estás lista, mi vida?

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó ella, aparentando alegría.

Se tomaron de la mano, apagaron las velas y salieron, dejando el departamento cerrado con llave.

Los dos estaban muy elegantes. Hermione iba con un vestido negro y encima un manto con un broche de oro en el cuello. Viktor iba con su mejor túnica color verde botella.

···

Quince jóvenes con la misma túnica de color púrpura, iban caminando en doble fila por la acera, aproximándose a un lujoso restaurante para beber y comer, celebrando la primera victoria, y preparándose para el siguiente día, su segunda ronda, que de seguro la ganarían, la confianza que tenían en el principal, Ronald Weasley, la tenían por el cielo.

Un joven de lentes redondas acababa de salir de su solitaria mansión, girando en su dedo índice las llaves del auto deportivo que no le había costado ni un esfuerzo comprarlo. Preparándose para su cita, carraspeó, se subió al coche, lo echó a andar y partió a la ciudad. Prendió la radio que ya tenía ubicación en la estación "Los Cuarenta Magistrales".

Cuatro personas que se conocían, pero que sabían que no se querían ver, se dirigían al mismo ostentoso Restaurante "Corazón Encantado"; uno con su equipo de ajedrez, con la disposición de beber hasta desfallecer, otro con su novia, practicando mentalmente lo que pensaba decirle esa noche para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, palpando de vez en cuando el bolsillo de su túnica para comprobar si esa pequeña cajita cubierta de terciopelo azul estaba allí; Harry Potter en su automóvil, evadiendo cada mal pensamiento que tenía sobre Rosse Colleman, y haciendo el gran esfuerzo de pensar de que, a la vuelta, tendría que ir a dejarla a su casa para no ser tan poco caballero.

Cuatro personas, que sabían que si se veían, habría un desequilibrio total en sus vidas se reencontrarían esa noche, esa noche de cuatro de noviembre, abriendo otra vez sus corazones y viejas heridas.


	4. El show en el Corazón Encantado

**3. El show en el Corazón Encantado**

-**  
**

— Qué bien está este lugar — opinó Ron con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pasando los azules ojos de un extremo a otro. Era un lugar mediano, las mesas se apretujaban una contra otras, pero a fin de cuentas, era un espacio agradable y sumamente elegante.

Tras él iba una hilera de personas que se desternillaban de la risa y miraban con aprobación el restaurant.

— Vamos a la barra —propuso alguien —así tendremos una vista más panorámica.

— Y tendremos a la mano el whisky de fuego —completó el pelirrojo.

Sin mayores preámbulos se dirigieron al mesón de los tragos y ocuparon quince asientos, muy arrejuntados en una esquina.

···

— ¡Llegas justo a tiempo, cariño! —exclamó una pomposa voz. Rosse Colleman acababa de subirse al automóvil de Harry. Se arregló el cabello y se cruzó de piernas.

Observó a Harry con impaciencia. El muchacho estaba con la mano en el volante, a punta de volver a echar a andar el motor.

— ¿No me vas a saludar? —indagó de mala gana la mujer.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, quitó la mano de la llave y la miró rojo de ira. No iba a estar dispuesto a soportar las mimosidades de Rosse.

—Mira —gruñó con los dientes apretados —, te invité haciendo un esfuerzo del tamaño de Hogwarts, y no me pidas cosas que sabes que no voy a cumplir y no te voy a dar en el gusto, no me hagas ser más imposible.

—No es necesario que me trates así — contestó, fingiendo una voz cariñosa —. Pensé que…

—Si pensaste que te concedí la cita porque estoy enamorado de ti, estás loca — le espetó el joven de ojos verdes, volteando a verla nuevamente, casi echando fuego por los ojos.

Con ímpetu encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad por la calle, sin importarle las exclamaciones de horror de su acompañante.

···

Hermione y Viktor, aún tomados de la mano, aparecieron en la esquina más cercana, y de inmediato se direccionaron al Corazón Encantado. Apenas entraron, Viktor, con un brazo aprisionó fuertemente a Hermione, como si fuera de su propiedad.

—Viktor… no hagas eso —susurró la castaña entremedio del bullicio, tratando de liberarse del corpulento brazo de su novio.

— Somos "parreja" —se excusó él, frunciendo el entrecejo y soltándola.

—Lo sé, pero… actos tan cariñosos son más para lugares más privados, ¿no?

— Mh… si tú lo dices… —aceptó, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos allá?

— ¿Tan cerca de la barra?

— Más cerca del baño y del bebestible —corrigió ella.

No discutieron más y se sentaron de espalda a un bullicioso grupo de jóvenes muchachos que charlaban animadamente.

···

Una muchacha de cabello rojo encendido, acababa de llegar al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia de . Parecía hallarse perdida.

Se aproximó hacia un hombre de aspecto severo que pasaba la vista como un rayo, de un lugar a otro. Arrastrando la pesada maleta, preguntó.

—Señor, ¿sabe usted…?

— ¡No interrumpa, señorita! —le reprendió el vejete, dándole la espalda, y alejándose del lugar, pronunciando palabras tales como "_No dejan a uno hacer su trabajo tranquilo…_"

Más allá estaba una mujer con un montón de papeles encima del regazo.

—Señora, ¿sería tan ama…?

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—Pasa otro día, todavía no pongo en venta las gallinas de cristal ni los Kneazels…

Ginevra Weasley, decepcionada y molesta porque nadie le tomaba en cuenta, se giró bruscamente, refunfuñando, y chocó con una persona.

—Disculpa… —dijo, girándose, sin embargo, ésta vez fue ella la que se cortó— ¿Qué me ves?

Un hombre joven vestido de púrpura, la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por… casualidad, ¿no serás la hermana de un tal Ronald Weasley?

— ¡Sí, lo soy! —contestó, aliviada.

—Se supone que íbamos a ir juntos al Corazón Encantado —empezó a explicar —, pero me han dejado plantado, mejor dicho, me atrasé, soy parte del equipo de ajedrez, y…

— ¿Dónde iban a ir?

—Al Corazón Encantado, pero… ¡eh! ¿Dónde vas?

···

Un auto deportivo se estacionó violentamente en las afueras de un restaurant.

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —exclamó con júbilo Rosse.

—Sí, por fin, bajémonos.

—Ah, así, claro —respondió la rubia, un tanto decepcionada al saber que Harry no la ayudaría a bajar.

Pero a pesar de eso, cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar, éste hizo algo muy noble: le ofreció el brazo. Sólo para tener una buena presencia.

Penetraron en el estrecho lugar, muy pintoresco y buscaron un asiento cercano a la barra.

—Bien, aquí está tu cita —dijo Harry con simplicidad, formulando una mueca —, y ahora está en tus manos hacerla entretenida.

···

—"Querremos" vino de elfo, por favor — pidió el búlgaro al mesero que se había aproximado a ellos.

—No, a mí deme jugo de calabaza —repuso Hermione.

—Entonces, un jugo de calabaza para la dama, y vino de elfo para el varón. ¿Y para consumir?

Ordenaron comida italiana y se dispusieron a conversar.

— ¿"Porr" qué no aceptaste el vino? —le preguntó Krum a Granger.

—Porque no quiero acabar como esos de allá —declaró ella, señalando con la mirada a un grupo del mesón, que reían estruendosamente.

—Claro… bien… —Viktor parecía nervioso.

Con fuerza apretaba la pequeña caja del aniño de matrimonio que tenía en el bolsillo. Le temblaba una ceja. De todas formas, Hermione parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Más bien, su interés por la cena no estaba presente, y miraba ausentemente los cubiertos de la mesa.

···

La delgada figura de Ginny Weasley apareció bajando de un autobús, el cual, al segundo después, desapareció con un estruendo.

Cruzó la calle y entró en el "Corazón Encantado", que ahora, cerca de las once de la noche, estaba levemente iluminado con suaves luces de las velas.

Pasó, encapuchada, por entre medio de las mesas, mirando apenas a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir de inmediato donde estaba metido su hermano, no hacía falta pensar que podría estar pacíficamente cenando.

—Permiso —farfulló, empujando violentamente a los que cerraban paso entre las sillas. Un olor a whisky de fuego inundaba el lugar.

— ¡Y entonces, lo más gracioso, fue que Hugh Gingerhall me dijo…!

— ¡Ron!

— Y… ¿Quién ha dicho mi nom…? ¡Ginny, hermanita! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… —comenzó a contestar la muchacha, pero se detuvo en seco — ¿Estás ebrio? ¡Vaya, pero qué digo! ¡Están todos ebrios!

—"Sholo" un "voco" contento, no "borrasho" —corrigió Ron, levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

— ¿Qué tal si le cantamos una canción de bienvenida? —propuso un muchacho petizo, que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

— "Erzelente" idea, a la una, a las dos y a las tres…

A coro se pusieron a cantar una horrible canción, a pulmón batiente.

···

—"Herrmione", yo… "querría" "prroponerrte" que… —Viktor se interrumpió por el gran bullicio de la barra.

— ¡No te oigo, querido! —exclamó su novia en voz alta.

—Yo…

···

No transcurrieron ni treinta segundos desde su canto, cuando una voz irascible dejó en silencio todo el lugar. Las velas se prendieron automáticamente y el lugar quedó claro.

— ¿¡PUEDEN CALLARSE!?

Hermione se había puesto de pie, y estaba roja como un tomate. Había tratado de oír lo que Viktor le había querido decir hace mucho rato.

— ¿Quién ha "oshado" "intedumpirme"? ¡Hip! —gritó Ron, saliendo de la multitud —, le estaba cantando una canción a mi hermana, y tú… tú… —se le trabó la lengua, no pudo seguir más. Sus ojos estaban dilatados a tal punto, que parecía un demente.

Viktor se había parado también, y estaba pálido como la cera. Hermione estaba más blanca que lo habitual y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Todos los habitantes del recinto observaban expectantes, con caras de asombro. La mayoría de los mayordomos estaban con las bandejas en las manos, y el cantinero limpiaba una y otra vez la misma copa.

—Ron, no vayas a hacer un escándalo delante de la da…

Otra petrificación más. Ginny ya estaba sin capucha, y al ver a Hermione, se le congeló la sangre.

Y Harry Potter, que unos metros más allá había estado discutiendo con Rosse sin darle mayor importancia a los gritos, desvió la mirada y se encontró dos cabellos rojos muy familiares.

—No sé, Harry, sé que yo no te agrado, pero podrías ser… ¿Qué sucede?

Harry se había parado de sopetón, pero sin decir nada.

Rosse, desconcertada, miró hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de su cita, y luego se devolvió hacia él.

— ¡No me digas que es…!

— ¡Cállate!

Setenta y dos cabezas se giraron a mirar al que había roto el pesado silencio.

—Harry —dejó escapar débilmente Ginny.

— Vamos, "Herrmione" —rogó Viktor, tomándola de la mano.

— ¡Un momento! Nos debe una disculpa —avisó Ron, al que toda la embriaguez ya se le había pasado.

—Mi novia no tiene "porrqué" "pedirr" una disculpa, Weasley.

—Y tú, Vicky, cierra el pico.

— ¡Ah! —Viktor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry — Y también llega "Potter" para "apoyarr" a su "querrido" amigo.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! — se defendió Harry.

—Aah, tú nunca dices nada —concluyó Ginny con pesadumbre.

—Deja a Harry tranquilo —le previno Hermione.

— ¡Ah, claro, si no te gusto yo, es Vicky, y si no es Vicky, es Harry! —exclamó Ron.

— ¡No me amenaces! —respondió Ginny a Hermione.

— ¡Deja a mi novia! —Viktor a Ron.

— ¡Descarado! —Hermione a Ron.

— ¡Idiota! —Ginny a Hermione.

— ¡Mi disculpa, ahora! —Ron a Hermione.

— ¡Aquí tienes tu disculpa, Weasley!

— ¡Viktor, no!

— ¡Ron, no!

— ¡Tú no te metas!

De los casi cinco metros que separaba a cada grupo, ahora se hallaban todos a un par de centímetros, intentando separar a Ron y a Viktor, que peleaban ferozmente. Entre eso, Ron le dio a Harry un puñetazo, que luego le devolvió.

— ¡Pero qué…! —El dueño del restaurant había llegado. Tenía una mirada de espanto en rostro — ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!

Entre un grupo variado de personas lograron sacar al quinteto boxeador del lugar público, dejándolos en a calle repleta de magos a los que les gustaba la vida nocturna.


	5. Corazones rotos

**4. Corazones rotos**

-**  
**

— ¡Toda la culpa es de tu novio! —le espetó Ginny a Hermione, con la mano firme en la varita, que estaba oculta en el bolsillo de la capa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Viktor? ¿Ah? ¡Es Ronald el que tiene la culpa! ¡Mira! ¿Ahora cómo paras esto, Ginevra?

— ¡Saca a tu novio primerio, Granger!

— ¡Tú debes quitar a tu hermano! ¡Si no hubiese estado borracho, no habría pasado nada de esto!

— ¡Tiene derecho a estar alegre!

— ¡Eso no es estar alegre!

La gente se comenzaba a amontonar rodeando al grupo para ver lo ocurrido. Sino hubiese sido una calle completamente mágica, de seguro habrían ido a parar a Azkaban por haber roto el estatuto secreto de los magos, metiéndose en el más grave lío, porque chispas de todos los colores no dejaban de saltar de las varitas que aún no estaban siendo netamente utilizadas por los chicos, al menos…

— ¡Deja de insultar a Ron, ahora! ¡Silencius!

El hechizo fue a parar directo a la boca de Hermione. Esta siguió murmurando cosas incomprensibles, pero esta vez también se armó con la varita y no tuvo necesidad de poseer voz para invocar el encantamiento piernas de gelatina.

Ginny comenzó a bailar de aquí allá y no podía detenerse, sus piernas eran demasiado flácidas.

El asombro de la gente pasó a ser risas incontenibles.

Viktor, quien salió muy magullado de la pelea, con un labio roto, la nariz más torcida de lo normal y sin su túnica verde botella, se paró entre los dos grupos —Ron y Harry seguían golpeándose —y gritó:

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡"PARREN" DE "PELEARR"!

La gente cesó de reírse, y Hermione dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Ginny, que estaba tendida en el suelo, matándose de la risa. Hermione estaba cubierta de mocomurciélago en su elegante vestido negro. Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo, muy cerca de la calle, por donde pasaban los coches a toda velocidad.

—"Crreo" que es "horra" de "irrse" —le dijo Viktor a Hermione con bastante brusquedad. Se había ido todo a la mierda. Todo lo que había preparado para esa noche no había servido para nada. Puras falsas esperanzas.

La mujer no pudo contestar, porque aún tenía el encantamiento silenciador, pero asintió con la cabeza y miró a su contrincante con odio. Ron miraba rojo como un tomate al jugador de Quidditch y a Hermione.

—Vamos —el muchacho búlgaro agarró a su novia de un brazo y desapareció con ella.

Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Ginny, que estaba sacudiéndose la túnica con mucho ímpetu.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó, desesperado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿después de todo esto? ¡Por favoorr! —y al segundo después, ambos hermanos Weasley, desaparecieron.

Harry se quedó solo, en medio de la calle, entremedio de la multitud, pero al momento en que la gente se empezó a dispersar, del Corazón Encantado, salió Rosse, muy alterada y acomodándose el abrigo de piel.

— ¡Está bien que me odies, pero no es necesario que realices tal acción innoble frente a mí!

—Sólo una cosa —se limitó a decir Harry — ¡no me molestes! —y tras decir esto, también desapareció.

Rose, quien parecía ser muy fuerte, decidida y obstinada, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca había querido tanto a alguien como a Harry, y ahora que lograba aproximarse sólo unos centímetros a él, aparecía esa tal Weasley por la que tanto él había sufrido. Parecía, ahora más que antes, que no lo iba a conseguir. Jamás.


	6. Confusiones

**5. Confusiones**

-**  
**

— Uuff, ¿y esa cara?

—Cállate.

— Lo siento, pero es que tienes una tremenda cara de funeral, Ha…

—Ya, basta, Gustav.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa, o no?

— ¡Déjame en paz! Es mi oficina, vete.

— ¿Es Rosse?

—Me importa un…

—Ya, ya, te dejo. Eres un idiota, Potter, no sé si ya te lo habían dicho, pero contigo es imposible hablar. No sé si fue porque eliminaste a El-que-no-debe-nombrado que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza y tratas como se te antoja a la gente —Gustav se fue asta el umbral, mirándolo enojado —. Ah, y que no se te olvide que Inglaterra juega hoy la semifinal contra Australia.

Y tras decir eso, el hombre dio un fuerte portazo.

Pero a Harry no le molestaba que le destruyera su enorme y costosa oficina. No le importaba si se enojaba con él, y tampoco si Rosse seguía ofendida —no le había saludado ni mirado, y él no había realizado el esfuerzo para tomar la iniciativa —, sólo le importaba pensar. Pensar en esa pelirroja que lo había mirado con un terrible odio hace apenas nueve horas atrás, en esa calle repleta de magos.

Se talló los párpados con los puños y observó por la ventana con sus ojos verde esmeralda muy abiertos.

¿La amaba? ¡Cómo decir que no, si su corazón, a penas la vio, se puso a latir a mil por hora! Y no había cambiado en nada. Seguía tan imponente como siempre. Ginny era muy valiente. Nunca supo porqué optó por viajar… Quizá Gustav tenía razón. Los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza y trataba a la gente como quería.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, recordando…

_Harry sabía que a Ginny le alegraría esa noticia, pero, por si las moscas compró unas flores hipoalergénicas de color púrpura, y una caja de Grajeas Bertie Botts "Con puro sabor a Amor" (nueva gama)._

_Como siempre, no pudo peinarse bien, pero al menos llegó a la hora a las Tres Escobas. Allí, Ginny, lo aguardaba muy linda, con tan solo dieciocho años. Harry sólo era un año mayor. _

_— Hola — la saludó, antecediendo un cálido beso —. Estas son para ti —añadió entregándole las flores._

_—Gracias, Harry —agradeció Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _—_recibió las flores y las grajeas —. Y bien, ¿qué tienes que contarme? —quiso ir de inmediato al grano._

_—He hallado trabajo._

_— ¡Te dije que lo conseguirías fácilmente! Estaba demás decirlo, todos te quieren como Auror, Harry, y…_

_—No es para Auror —se adelantó Harry negando con la cabeza._

_— Ah… ¿no? Pero supongo que debe ser un puesto del ministerio, era, lo que después de todo, querías —farfulló Ginny, arqueando las cejas._

_—Sí, es un puesto del ministerio._

_— ¡Excelente! —festejó su novia — ¿Y cuál?_

_—Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —respondió Harry._

_— ¿Pero no que el jefe era Ludo? No me digas que…_

_—No, no lo han echado —corroboró Harry —. Es del ministerio de otro país._

_Ginny abrió la boca de la sorpresa._

_—Déjame adivinar… será… ¿Suecia? ¿No? ¿Alemania? Este… mejor dime tú antes de perder el tiempo nombrando a toda Europa._

_— De Estados Unidos._

_— ¿Qué?_

_Harry, que había estado con una sonrisa en la cara, no pudo evitar cambiarla a un entrecejo fruncido. Ginny se había puesto seria._

_— ¿A Estados Unidos? —reiteró, evidentemente decepcionada._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta? —indagó Harry, con el corazón apretado._

_— Mmm… no sé, es que me toma por sorpresa. Yo… bueno, pensé que sería algo más cercano. Del continente._

—_ Lo sé, pero es que me pareció una buena oferta _—_reconoció Harry, tratando de permanecer alegre._

_—Claro, sólo espero que te vaya bien —repuso con sequedad la muchacha._

_— ¿Y si vienes conmigo? _—preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

_—No, Harry, tú sabes que estoy estudiando aquí, y no quiero alejarme de mis padres. Podrías haber tomado el cargo de Auror._

—_Pero es que la proposición era tentadora, hasta a ti te hubiera parecido buena —Ginny hizo un gesto negativo —, además, ahora Aurors hay muchos —se terminó por excusar._

—_Pero nunca están demás, Harry. Tú eres el mejor. Bueno, ya comprendo. Primero fueron los Horrocruxes los que te tentaron, y me dejaste por eso, pero lo entendí, porque no era nada lúdico. Era porque me no querías que yo pasara peligros. Pero ahora, prefieres el dinero al amor, ¿no?_

—_Ginny, no, sabes que no, sabes que te amo _—_le tomó la mano que posaba sobre la mesa, mirándola desesperado a sus ojos castaños. Había pensado que le agradaría la idea, pero había errado…_

_—Ya lo hiciste, Harry, por segunda vez —sacó la mano de la suya, con suavidad —, qué pena que no funcione lo nuestro…_

_Y así se marchó de las Tres Escobas, que parecía un ambiente tan alegre, tan utópico, comparado con ese momento. No volvió la cabeza, y lo dejó sólo en la mesa, con el corazón roto. _

¿Había sido esa una pelea? No… nunca lo fue, y él no hizo el esfuerzo de reparar el mal entendido. No hizo ni un esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas… Todo parecía un sinsentido a la hora de mirar hacia atrás.

···

Estaba intentando concentrarse en los calcetines, para doblarlos en orden y guardarlos en la maleta. Pero ese recuerdo tan vívido de la noche anterior le giraba en la cabeza, y su cabello, que había vuelto a la normalidad, no lo dejaba salir.

Viktor, apenas habían aparecido se había marchado a dormir, sin siquiera darle un beso o un abrazo, o las buenas noches, como si ella hubiese planeado todo. No era su culpa que se encontraran con Ron. Ella no lo quería ver, y Viktor lo tenía más que sabido. No…, para nada. ¡Nah, a quién engañaba! ¡Si lo único que había deseado durante todo ese poco tiempo había sido ver a Ron! Pero claro que no sentía nada por él. Ella quería a Viktor. Ella tenía que querer a Viktor.

Llevaban tres hermosos años y tirarlo todo por la borda… lo quería. Aún no llegaba a amarlo, pero lo lograría, con el tiempo todo se podía.

Viktor siempre había sido muy bueno y atento con ella, mientras que Ron, la había ofendido toda su vida, cada vez que podía.

"_Pero lo amabas"_

Claro que no lo amaba, ella no…

_— _¿Estás lista? _—_indagó fríamente la voz profunda de Viktor. Se acababa de asomar por el umbral del baño.

—Sí, ya termino. Listo.

—Bien.

— ¿Estás enojado…? —preguntó en vano — Viktor, no es mi culpa, yo…

—Si sé que no es tu culpa, "Herrmione", "perro" justo nos teníamos que "encontrrarr" con semejante patético…

El chico no pudo seguir hablando, porque Hermione se había encargado de sellarle los labios plantándole un repentino beso.

Viktor no hizo el intento de separarse, y la abrazó contra sí fuertemente.

—Que no te quede duda de que… te amo, Viktor —confesó Hermione, sintiendo un ardor en el pecho cuando pronunció las palabras. En el fondo no era cierto, pero había sido el momento oportuno para decirlo. No quería más malas vibras.

Terminaron de empacar sus cosas, y tras dos horas de viaje, reaparecieron en Inglaterra.

···

"_Qué hermosa se veía con ese vestido negro, tan elegante, tan sensual…" _Tercera vez que pensaba en eso. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Qué cantidad de recuerdos le había traído su presencia…

Pero la punzada de celos que había sentido al verla con el búlgaro mimado, ése…

Se colocó las manos en la cara y suspiró.

Si no hubiese sido porque tenía que jugar para su equipo de ajedrez, habría partido a su país de inmediato. Se habría marchado con Ginny, quien, por la mala sorpresa, se había ido a primera hora de la mañana.

Y no tan solo era eso. Era Harry. Un reencuentro realmente inesperado. Quizá era mejor que se retirara del juego.

Pero perdería la oportunidad de ser famoso… pero, qué tanto valía la fama…

···

Apoyada contra un vidrio estaba su cabeza. Hace veinte minutos que había llegado a la Madriguera. No se sentía triste ni contenta. Más bien, vacía.

Sólo sabía que no quería volver a verlo. Le daba igual lo que él hiciera, pero no se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos de antaño.

Harry Potter había pasado a la historia.


	7. El recuerdo

**6. El recuerdo**

-**  
**

_Se puso en pie lentamente. Ya había estado un buen rato allí, pensando. No comprendía tanto enojo. Ella misma lo había dicho "Horcruxes". Esa había sido la razón por la que la había dejado un tiempo, pero jamás la había dejado de amar. Tan sólo era por su seguridad, nada más. Nunca la engañó, y aunque hubiese podido o querido, el tiempo no le había alcanzado, ni el pellejo, ni nada. _

_Tendría que seguirla y hablar con ella. Sí, eso era lo que haría. Salió de las Tres Escobas, y mediante aparición, se materializó en la Madriguera. Con el puño apretado, avanzó por la extensión de césped de la casa, y llegó a la desvencijada puerta. Tocó tres veces, lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyeran._

_Adentro se oyeron un par de portazos, unas zancadas en escalones, pasos duros, de alguien corpulento, y se abrió la puerta. Una nariz larga y pecosa se asomó por el umbral._

_—Ah —dijo Ron, mostrando una hosca cara fruncida. Las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas._

_—Ron —susurró Harry, apresurado y agitado, y eso que ni siquiera había corrido —, necesito hablar con Ginny, yo… no era mi intención, necesito hablar._

_—Ya hablaste con ella —le espetó Ron, sin temor a demostrar su enojo. Harry solamente una vez lo había visto así en su vida con él, en cuarto curso, para el Torneo de los Tres Magos…_

_—Ron, por favor, no me retengas, necesito… sino, mañana será demasiado tarde…_

_— ¡Ya es tarde! —le gritó Ron, y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry se lo impidió, y brutamente entró al living de la casa._

_— ¡GINNY! —gritó, mirando por las escaleras._

_— ¡No está, Potter, no está! —vociferó Ron, con los puños apretados — ¡Vino gritando unas cosas, algo sobre de que te ibas a trabajar al extranjero, cogió su abrigo y un bolso con ropa, y no tengo idea donde está porque no me dijo! ¡Así que vete!_

_—No puedo, me quedaré hasta que reaparezca… —insistió Harry, testarudamente, pasándose una mano por la cabeza; nervioso._

_—No, te irás. Porque supongo que tendrás que ir a arreglar tus "maletitas" para viajar…_

_— ¿A ti también te molesta que me vaya? —le preguntó Harry, sintiendo que eso ya era el colmo._

_—A mí me molesta porque a Ginny le hace daño —le corrigió Ron, colocándose del color de su cabello._

_— ¡Entonces déjame arreglar con ella las cosas, haber así si se te pasa también!_

_— ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ TE VAS! —le gritó Ron. Nadie salió a ver nada, así que, por lo visto, estaban solos en la casa._

_— ¡Me voy porque me ofrecieron un buen trabajo! ¿Tanto les cuesta entender eso?_

_— ¡Acá también te ofrecían un buen trabajo! ¡AUROR! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡No puedes pretender tener todo el mundo a tus pies!_

_— ¡No es eso! ¡La fama ya la tengo por si no te has dado cuenta! —le gritó Harry, sintiendo un horrible ardor en el pecho, viendo fugaces imágenes en su cerebro donde rayos verdes cruzaban en dirección hacia diferentes personas — ¡Tú y tus malditos celos! ¡Tú envidia! ¡Hasta cuándo!_

_— ¡No es envidia! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Estás abandonando a mi hermana por estupideces!_

_Harry y Ron temblaban. Estaban en la diminuta salita, separados por el sillón más largo, ambos rojos como tomates, con los puños apretados. A Harry se le resbalaban los anteojos por el sudor de la nariz, y eso más le irritaba._

_— ¡Ella se puede ir conmigo! ¡Podemos vivir allá! ¡Nos podremos seguir viendo igual! Y… _

_¡PAFF!_

_La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y entró una furiosa Ginny, con un bolso, y Hermione detrás de ella._

_—Gin… ¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, y se paró en seco, mirando a su novio, Ron, y a su mejor amigo, con caras de estar rabiando. _

_—Ah, nooo… —bufó Ginny, también deteniéndose, y colocándose una mano en la cara, impacientemente._

_Harry y Ron miraron hacia ambas chicas._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —terminó por decir Ginny._

_—Ginny me acaba de decir —se adelantó Hermione —, que piensas irte a América y…_

_— ¡¿Tú también estás en desacuerdo?! —le rugió Harry, harto._

_Hermione, que tenía una cara imparcial, se puso muy seria y colorada._

_— ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar! —miró a Ginny, quien le hizo un desprecio, y luego se dirigió a Harry — Precisamente eso le estaba diciendo a Ginny, que no lo encontraba mal, y que creía que tenía que hablar contigo y que te dejara que le explicaras bien todo y…_

_— ¡Y yo le dije que no! — se interpuso Ginny— ¡Que no porque ya habíamos hablado, y ya todo está más que claro! ¡No hay nada que arreglar! _

_— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Necesitamos hablar!_

_— ¡Déjala en paz! —le gritó Ron, señalándolo con un dedo, amenazadoramente — ¡No quiere hablar, y punto! _

_—Pero Ron…_

_— ¡BASTA HERMIONE! ¡Tú no tendrías que meterte aquí! —ladró su novio._

_— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Harry es mi amigo! ¡Mi mejor amigo, y me importa, y Ginny también es mi amiga!_

_— ¡JÁ! ¡Con tanto apoyo tuyo que tengo! — chistó la pelirroja._

_Harry fue el que estalló ahora._

_— ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL APOYO QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBERÍA RECIBIR? ¡No entiendo porqué la confabulación! ¡Las visitas se pueden arreglar y…!_

_— ¡ESTUVIMOS SIN TI MÁS DE UN AÑO! —vociferó Ron — ¡Sin tener noticias de ti, tú, sólo, por tu maldito orgullo de no dejarnos ayudar, aunque igual lo hicimos, como siempre! ¡Con Hermione investigamos por nuestra cuenta, y te pudimos ver! ¡Pero Ginny no! ¡Siempre preocupada!_

_— ¡Pero de seguro que Harry debe tener otro motivo para querer irse! ¡Quizá no sean solo motivos de trabajo! —argumentó Hermione, desesperada._

— _¿Hasta cuándo seguirás defendiendo a Harry, Hermione? —le reprochó Ron, con ira — ¿Por qué mejor no se mandan a cambiar los dos, eh?_

—_No digas estupideces, Ron, por Dios…_

_— ¿Estupideces? —saltó Ginny — ¡Cualquiera diría que tú eres la que está enamorada de Harry! ¡Siempre buscándole la quinta pata al gato, cuando sabes perfectamente como están las cosas!_

_— ¡Enamorada de Harry! ¡Es mi amigo! —miró a Ron, afligida, y este la observó con odio — ¡Ron, yo estoy contigo! ¡Yo te amo a ti, y lo sabes! ¡ES RIDÍCULO!_

_ — ¡Siempre lo defiendes! —continuó Ron, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana — "Harry esto, Harry lo otro". ¡Harry es como es y punto!_

_— ¡Harry ha sufrido bastante, más que nosotros!_

_— ¡Claro! —chilló Ginny — Como tú no tienes a tus padres muertos…_

_A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba desesperada._

_— ¡El tema no es ese! —Harry apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sillón — ¡Mis padres murieron, Sirius, Dumbledore, todos los que quieran nombrar! ¡Su padre falleció, bien! —resopló, refiriéndose al señor Weasley —. Es trabajo. Nada más que trabajo._

_— ¡Tú lo has dicho! —Ginny avanzó hasta la escalera — ¡Es solamente trabajo; dinero! —y subió por la escalera a paso rápido._

_—Ron —dijo Hermione —, por fa…_

_— ¡Tú, vete! ¡Váyanse los dos! —Ron, por primera vez tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_— ¡Ron! No puedes…_

_— ¡Sí puedo! ¿Sabes? ¡Terminamos! ¡Quizá sea mejor que estés con Harry, siempre Harry! —Ron señaló la puerta con un dedo._

_Hermione suspiró, rendida. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se volteó hacia Harry. Arqueó las cejas._

_— ¿Ves lo que has hecho? —susurró — Cambiar la amistad por dinero… qué decepción. Quién lo esperaría. "Buena oferta", es lo que me dijo Ginny. Creo que por primera vez puedo echarte la culpa de algo. _

_Se fue, dando un portazo._

_—El "vete" te incluía a ti también —avisó Ron._

_—Eres un estúpido, Ronald Weasley —dijo Harry, herido —. Terminar con Hermione… y ahora ella me echa la culpa a mí, y todos me culpan… Adiós._

_Y se fue también. Desapareció en el límite, después de atravesar la verja._

_Desde entonces no regresó a nada más. _

_Por su cuenta, Hermione intentó de arreglar las cosas con Ron al día siguiente, pero éste se mostró inaccesible. Acabó por darle la razón, e irse, sin verlo más._

_Y en el fondo sabía, Harry, que ellos tenían razón, pero sentía la necesidad de alejarse. Sentía que todo eso le hacía daño. Quizá tenía que marcharse para comprender ciertas cosas, quizá tenía que aprender a valorar. Porque el dinero nunca le había llamado la atención._

_Seguramente, las cosas pasaban así, porque simplemente tenían que ser y punto. Pero acababa de perder a sus amigos. Y a su novia. Estaba perdido. Tantos años de lucha con Voldemort le habían hecho verdadero daño, y todo Inglaterra le recordaba cada momento difícil de esos años._


	8. Alguien tiene que ceder

**7. Alguien tiene que ceder**

-**  
**

Se ignoraban completamente. Uno estaba en la tribuna y el otro en la cancha, lo suficientemente visibles el uno del otro, pero aún así, evitaban tener contacto visual, como si fuera algo que les quemara y les hiciera demasiado daño, les causara mucho odio. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se evadían a más no poder. Incluso, podrían estar a un kilómetro de distancia, y se intentarían esquivar, con tal de ni siquiera sentir sus pasos. Era similar a un juego de niños, pero la diferencia era que había razones demás para no hablar y no reanudar la amistad. O al menos, eso eran sus superficiales pensamientos.

Y ya habían transcurrido dos semanas; Inglaterra había logrado clasificar para la final, la ronda decisiva. Ron, tal como había pensado, cumplió y ganó, cosa que en época de adolescencia, habría parecido completamente fuera de lugar, refiriéndose a éste Weasley. Pero ganó, porque tenía un motivo para luchar: no quería quedar mal ante Harry.

¿Eran celos de su ex-amigo? Tal vez. Siempre le había superado en todo, aunque no fuera adrede ni pronosticado, pero había sido toda la época de Hogwarts lo mismo. Y no podía quedar como perdedor ante Potter, sobre todo en algo que era un don de él mismo, el jugar ajedrez.

Sin embargo, el hecho de ganar, no implicaba solamente una copa con dieciséis nombres grabados en el pulido oro de ésta, sino que incluiría a un Harry bajando por las gradas con esa colosal copa en los brazos, para entregárselos al equipo. Y ahí estaban. Cada vez más cerca.

—Felicitaciones a todos — voceó Harry, con fingida voz de simpatía, dirigiéndose a los sonrientes jugadores, exceptuando uno. Luego, comenzó a estrecha la mano de cada uno, sumándole la entrega de un medallón del mismo material de la copa.

Cuando llegó a Ron, el apretón de manos no duró más de medio segundo, y ni siquiera le colgó la medalla por el cuello como a los demás, sino que se limitó a entregársela en la mano. No obstante, nadie se percató, estaban demasiado contentos como para poner en cuestión la reacción sospechosa de ambos.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, en el resquicio más mínimo, esos sentimientos eran superfluos. En algún lugar de sus corazones (que ni ellos tenían idea de que existía) había una ceniza de cariño. Ese cariño de la amistad que no es tan fácil de dejar a un lado. Ese deseo de abrazar a la persona, a pesar de todo, y decirle que la quieres, a pesar de todas las cosas, de las discusiones, celos, envidias, males… un amigo lo era en las buenas, y en las malas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a tal punto?

Estando tan cerca… ¿quién sería el primero en ceder? ¿O sería triunfante el orgullo, el maldito Orgullo, frívolo y calculador?

Harry, apenas acabó de entregar los famosos objetos, dio media vuelta y regresó a la oficina de Gustav, donde éste le esperaba muy alegre con muchísima gente del personal, en una fiesta de celebración. Cuando entró, varios le estrecharon la mano, a pesar de que ya lo habían saludado.

—Acabamos, Harry, que era lo que querías —dijo Gustav con optimismo, aproximándose a él —. Espero que tu mal humor se haya disipado —agregó con una mueca de alarma.

Harry bajó la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado, y volvió a mirar a su compañero.

—Yo…, lo siento Gustav, es que tuve bastantes problemas —expulsó Harry, sintiéndose bastante culpable… pero a la vez muy miserable. Se sentía tan extraño, tan vacío, triste… necesitaba algo.

—Me imagino —reconoció él —, porque ni siquiera he visto a Rosse acercarse, y ya es bastante tiempo.

— ¿Rosse? —la voz de Harry sonó distinta. Ya extrañaba oír ese nombre, que durante dos semanas, se había ausentado. Buscó con la mirada a la aludida, a través de la multitud y su vista cayó en un perfil de nariz respingada, con una mata de pelo rubio y lacio, que caía sobre una delgada espalda.

Rosse estaba bebiendo de una copa con sombrilla, muy concentradamente, mirando por la ventana con sus enormes ojos claros. Se veía muy apartada del mundo y era primera vez que a Harry le causaba lástima, cosa bastante extraña.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? — le preguntó Gustav, pero su voz no sonaba burlesca ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, era como un deber.

— ¿Pero qué le digo? —indagó Harry, acongojado. ¡No se le ocurría nada! Dos semanas era bastante tiempo, y no podía ir y llegar y hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero también ya era el momento que se disculpara. Se había comportado como un verdadero estúpido, lo reconocía.

Es que, eso de ver a Ginny, Ron y Hermione en una misma noche, le había causado un gran shock… sobre todo Ginny, tan… tan… cruel, como la última vez…

—No sé —contestó Gustav, encogiéndose de hombros —, supongo que disculpas, decirle que no la quieres, pero que serás más amable con ella… —de pronto miró a Harry enojado — ¡pues ve tú! Yo no sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos…

—No sé… —vaciló Harry, sin prestar mucha importancia a la molestia de Gustav — ¿pero ahora…?

Su compañero se puso enfrente del y le afirmó de los hombros y resopló.

—Mañana ya no aceptará excusas. Ve ahora, que se ve débil y mansa —Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía razón. Hasta Gustav se había dado cuenta del cambio de la chica. Así que se atrevió, y fue hacia ella. Nadie se molestó ni se percató, había más de cincuenta personas en la enorme oficina.

Con cuidado puso la mano en el brazo de la chica para llamar su atención, pero fue un gran error: esta se sobresaltó y se empapó la ropa con el jerez que había estado tomando.

— ¡Oh! Rose, lo siento… —se disculpó Harry de corazón, sacando su varita de inmediato y limpiándole la túnica celeste del manchón rojo.

—No importa — contestó ella con voz ahogada, dejando la copa en la mesa más cercana. Harry la siguió.

—Mi idea no era asustarte —aclaró, sintiéndose culpable —, sino pedirte que conversáramos.

Harry no supo porqué, pero cuando la joven pasó los ojos por los suyos, se sintió un gran escalofrío en la espalda.

—Bueno, habla —invitó Rosse, sin ser ni fría ni antipática.

—Es que… acá no, ¿sabes?, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi oficina? —no podía hablar ahí. Con el bullicio… y si le decía algo malo a Rosse, y esta le gritaba… no, era peligroso.

—Como quieras… —respondió, resignada.

Salieron de la aglomeración y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo del edificio-estadio. Llegaron a una oficina tan grande como la anterior. Harry cerró la puerta con magia. No quería ser interrumpido.

—Siéntate —la invitó el chiquillo apuntando el cojín contiguo del cómodo sillón color cacao, en donde se había instalado.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

— Sé que he sido muy bruto —comenzó, entrelazando los dedos —, muy…

—Desconsiderado —agregó ella con tristeza, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—También —aceptó —, y muy personalista e…

—Hiriente.

—Exacto, pero quiero disculparme, Rosse. Eres una buena persona y —la miró a los ojos, volviendo a sentir el escalofrío: le intimidaba —, no creas que me caes mal, ni nada. Fue un momento de brutalidad y… —se aproximó más hacia ella — mis humos estaban por la cabeza, pero…

La miró un segundo más, y todo cambió. Harry no supo si fue porque un rayo de sol iluminó el cabello rubio de la chica o porque se sentía sofocado, o porque era día martes ocho de mayo, pero de pronto Rosse se vio más atractiva, y él no pudo evitar agarrarla por la cintura, traerla hacia sí y besarla apasionadamente. No sabía que estaba haciendo, tampoco, simplemente de pronto le había nacido el deseo de sentirse querido y mimado por alguien. Quizá era eso lo que le hacía falta.

Rosse no dudó en nada. También lo abrazó, por el cuello, y respondió con todas las ganas ese ansiado beso, que jamás se lo había esperado.

Pero, cuando ya comenzaban a recostarse sobre el sillón, Rosse se desprendió de él sin brusquedad, con calma y cara de tristeza. Parece que sólo había sido efecto del alcohol el responderle a Harry.

Colocó en las mejillas de Harry sus dos manos y lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Para qué me besas, Harry? —preguntó, pero no se detuvo a una respuesta —para intentar sacarte ése sentimiento que llevas dentro hace años. Ahora comprendo, Harry, el hecho de que en verdad estés enamorado. El modo en que miraste a Weasley esa noche... no fueron necesarias las palabras para decirle que la amas —todo eso le habría parecido, a Harry, algo muy cursi en otra instancia, pero ahora, como estaba, era totalmente acertado.

—Lo sien…

—No te disculpes, Harry. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices algo? O mejor, ¿por qué no le hablaste en ningún momento, a tu supuesto "ex -amigo", Ronald Weasley?

—Porque, no sé, yo…

Como si alguien hubiese colocado una cinta de vida en la cabeza de Harry, pareció. Miles de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza como un torbellino.

Y él que solía quejarse en la adolescencia, que a él le tocaba las partes difíciles: "Él había salvado la Piedra Filosofal, había luchado contra el basilisco, los dementores y con Voldemort tantas veces…", pero, ¿dónde habían estado sus amigos? ¿De vacaciones? ¿Felices, repartiendo dulces mientras él hacía el trabajo pesado? ¿O siempre con él, apoyándolo, ayudándolo? ¿Cómo no le iban a extrañar si el se iba a tan lejano país, olvidándose de todo? ¿Tan desconsiderado era en realidad? Sus amigos… fieles amigos… los necesitaba tanto. Eran irremplazables. Ni hablar de Ginny. Era la mujer más valiosa que había conocido. Tan valiente y decidida, y él que siempre la había privado del peligro, y luego, que habían quedado por fin libres, le había privado de él mismo. Realmente, todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado.

No se percató de que Rosse había quitado sus manos de su cara. Él seguía pensando.

Había cambiado a sus amigos por un poco de dinero y por una vida "nueva, con tal de olvidarse de su vida pasada como si fuera algo indigno, como si en esos momentos vividos no hubiese habido rastro de felicidad. Había cambiado el amor por un puesto de trabajo que jamás, en realidad, había deseado.

¿Dónde habían quedado sus valores, sus reales y buenas ambiciones? ¿Qué Voldemort ya no le había enseñado?

Los ojos se le humedecieron.

Rosse tomó aire, y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no vas donde Ronald Weasley?

—No sé donde se aloja. Y quizá a estas alturas ya se ha de haber ido —contestó Harry con pesimismo.

—Pues ve a gran Bretaña.

Entonces, Harry se decidió, como si le hubiesen prendido el motor. ¡Eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo! Volver. Y ahora, más que nunca, era el momento perfecto. No obstante, no podría ir solo, la necesitaba.

— ¿Me puedes acompañar?

No supo cómo agradecerle a Rosse sin tener que pronunciar la palabra "Gracias", pero procuró que no fuera nada romántico como algún beso. Ella había aceptado, no muy convencida, pero un poco más animada, de acompañarle.

Después de cuatro horas que habían transcurrido, se hallaban en el ministerio, esperando un traslador libre, ambos con un montón de maletas.

Tras diez minutos de espera, pudieron calar uno, y se prepararon para viajar hacia el ministerio de Londres.

Afirmaron sus equipajes, y con la mano libre se agarraron de una botella plástica.

—Tres, dos, uno… — contó el administrador del traslador.

Hace tiempo que Harry no viajaba en traslador, y se le hizo muy extraño cuando sintió como si una cuerda estuviera enganchada debajo de su ombligo y le jalara. Fue una sensación emocionante, incluso, se repletó de energía renovada y vital.

Reaparecieron en el centro de un vestíbulo enorme, donde, a unos pocos pasos, había una fuente de piedra con cuatro esculturas talladas: una bruja, un mago, un elfo doméstico y un centauro. Los dos últimos miraban con devoción a los brujos. El cielo raso era de azul eléctrico. Rosse parecía encantada, no tanto como él mismo, que a pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí, ahora le parecía muy maravilloso hallarse ahí de nuevo.

— Número ochentaisiete de viaje en el día, el dos mil ochenta y tres del mes y… — el joven que estaba anotando el número de traslado, paró en seco, poniendo los ojos como platos — ¡Harry Potter!

— ¿Harry Potter?

— ¿Dijo Potter?

— ¿Se refiere a ese Harry?

— ¡Santo Dios, ya quiero verlo!

Harry dejó de estar maravillado. Había causado revuelo.

—Hola Ernie… murmuró.

Y todo lo que vino después fue una vívida imagen de Hogwarts. Un montón de gente gradualmente se fue volteando para ver a Harry, que estaba con una maleta en cada mano, y a su izquierda, Rosse.

De entre la multitud apareció alguien que llevaba un pesado objeto en el brazo, muy resplandeciente. Ron Weasley acababa de aparecer, con una mueca pronunciada en la boca.

Seguramente habría estado haciendo ostentación del gran premio que se había llevado a casa. Y nuevamente, Harry Potter, había agarrado toda la atención.

Si no hubiese sido por Ernie McMillan —que trabajaba en la Regulación de Traslador —, podría haber pasado desapercibido por el abarrotamiento y haberse dirigido a Ron sin problema alguno.

—Anda —le susurró Rosse —, yo te llevo las cosas. ¿Me alojaré en…?

—El Caldero Chorreante. Ya te di las instrucciones —contestó por lo bajo, soportando los cientos pares de ojos posados en él.

—Bien —susurró Rosse, y luego se volteó hacia la gente — ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡A SUS PUESTOS! ¿O CREEN QUE POTTER ES UN MONUMENTO EN EXHIBICIÓN?

No fue necesario más griterío, porque la gente se sobresaltó de tal manera, que inmediato regresaron a sus labores. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para aproximarse a Ron.

—Hola.

—Hola.

— ¿Podemos hablar?


	9. Vanos intentos

**8. Vanos intentos**

-**  
**

— ¿Para qué?

Las personas no se habían rendido del todo, y de vez en cuando miraban furtivamente al dúo. Ernie todavía tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, producto de la gran impresión.

—No te diré para qué… —contestó Harry, impaciente — sólo salgamos de aquí.

Ron vaciló un poco, pero finalmente siguió a Harry hasta el ascensor. Subieron, en un silencio incómodo, y salieron hacia la calle muggle por la cabina telefónica.

Avanzaron con premura, y cuando estuvieron en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, comenzaron a caminar más calmadamente.

Ron carraspeó. Nerviosamente se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Entonces… volviste —balbuceó, cabizbajo, todavía con la mano en el rojo pelo.

Harry no respondió de inmediato. No sabía exactamente por donde comenzar. ¿Encontrarse con un amigo al que habías abandonado, y abrazarle como si nada? ¿Preguntarle "cómo estás"? Era demasiado hipócrita.

—Digamos que he comprendido cosas.

Ron bufó, con una sonrisa bastante irónica en su cara, pero no lo miró.

—Ya era hora —se atrevió a comentar.

—Mira —continuó Harry, intentando parecer firme en su decisión, buscando sus ojos; Ron lo miró con las cejas arqueadas —, yo… no sé como empezar —reconoció —. Cometí muchos errores, soy humano, y… no sé si será tarde para arrepentirse, sé que nada volverá a ser como antes, pero me gustaría hacer un trato de paz, para intentar… enmendar, no sé… — y como no sabía nada más que explicar, le tendió la mano para estrecharla con Ron.

—No me has dicho nada que valga la pena —la voz de Ron parecía, por primera vez, pacífica —, pero quizá más adelante puedas hacerlo —y estrechó la mano del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Caminaron hasta una plaza cercana, lejos del ruido de los omnibuses y los automóviles. Era tranquila y agradable, con árboles floreciendo y pasto verde y húmedo. Se sentaron en una banca pintada de blanco.

—Yo… verás. Pensé mucho y, no me quiero poner cursi ni nada de eso…

—Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo — le comprendió Ron. Su corazón se había ablandado desde que había visto a Harry.

Harry tomó aire, y comenzó hablando de sus tres años en Estados Unidos, y por qué decidió ir.

—En realidad, todo eso lo hice para buscarme una excusa y evadir recuerdos pasados… no sé, la muerte de Sirius, de Dumbledore, tu padre…, toda la gente que se sacrificó —se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiéndose algo asqueado al hablar de eso —, el mismo recuerdo de mis padres, quizá el hecho de poder ser famoso por otra cosa, y no por ser "El Elegido" o algo por el estilo. Todos viéndome como un héroe… Te juro que desde mi punto de vista no es nada agradable.

Ron río en silencio. No quiso recordar el porqué de sus celos hace unos minutos atrás. ¿Cómo podía creer que Harry siempre estaba intentando de lucirse ante los demás? Era una idea tan absurda, y Harry siempre le había recalcado que él no tenía la culpa de ser famoso porque sobrevivió a un ataque…

—Busqué excusas, lo sé… Yo creía que ustedes eran los que me hacían recordar todo eso, pero no fue así: estaba tan distanciado de ustedes, que me sentía así. Y nunca se me pasó la sensación de vacío.

Ron se mordía el labio, con las manos entrelazadas. Se quedaron un par de minutos más en silencio, y de un momento a otro la Confianza se hizo presente.

— Y, ¿qué piensas hacer con Ginny? —preguntó Ron—. No te creo que hayas venido acá exclusivamente con la excusa de hablar conmigo —supuso perspicazmente.

—Supongo que… ¿Conquistarla otra vez?

—No te saldrá fácil —apuntó Ron sin ser pesimista —, y menos si sigues trabajando en Estados Unidos.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Pero, yo también tengo una pregunta para ti.

Ron arqueó las cejas, pero supo de inmediato qué era lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Qué harás con respecto a Hermione?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendría que hacer algo?

—Bueno… no tienes novia, ¿o sí?

—No, pero eso no indica que yo…

—Entonces —interrumpió Harry, orgulloso —, ninguna relación te ha dado resultado desde que estuviste y terminaste con Hermione.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada. Ni siquiera me gusta ni nada. La vi hace sólo dos semanas.

—Claro, y por eso te has quedado confundido. Y dejemos la palabra "gusta", porque eso no existe.

— ¡No me he confundido!

—En fin, pero de todas maneras yo iré a verla.

Desviaron la conversación de la mejor manera.

Antes de investigar donde vivía su amiga, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante en el Autobús Noctámbulo, para alcanzar a Rosse, que había conseguido la habitación quince.

—No me puedo entretener ahora, porque voy a ir a ver a Hermione Granger. Si quieres puedes salir, ir a recorrer el Callejón Diagon.

— ¡Vete ya!

No sabía por donde debía empezar, pero se atrevió a preguntarle a Tom, el viejo cantinero, que estaba más arrugado que una pasa.

— ¿La señorita Granger? Sí, ya me suena. Tiene una botica en el callejón y es Sanadora en San Mungo cuando tiene turno. Pero no sé dónde podrá estar.

Harry, obviamente, optó por ir primero a su botica en el callejón, donde precisamente no encontró a Hermione. Así que definitivamente debía estar en San Mungo.

No tardó en volver a tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo y dirigirse hacia el edificio, solitario y desgreñado en una calle de muggles.

Se aproximó a la vidriera y vaciló bastante tiempo, antes de apegarse lo suficiente al vidrio y decirle al maniquí "Vengo a ver a la sanadora Hermione Granger".

—Puede pasar —respondió una gélida voz desde un lugar indeterminado.

Harry miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, y no vio a nadie que le estuviera observando con curiosidad, así que atravesó el espeso vidrio.

Adentro se apreciaba un ambiente de profundo ajetreo: una mujer tenía tres manos a cada lado y se quejaba de que su hermano le había dado una poción crecebrazos y no la crecehuesos. Un hombre tenía orejas de conejo, y muchas otras cosas extrañas más.

Se acercó a la recepción, a una viejita de unos setenta años, con lentes muy gruesos.

—Buenos días, querría saber dónde atiende la sanadora Hermione Granger.

— M… Granger… sí, está atendiendo a la señora Paks en la habitación ciento cincuentaicinco del tercer piso.

—Muchas gracias.

A toda velocidad, antes de que alguien lo detuviera, llegó a la puerta del 155. Cuando se disponía a tocar, se abrió la puerta de golpe, y por ella se asomó una cabeza melenuda y castaña.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a parar, querido, sino… —se giró — ¡Oh! ¡Harry!

El muchacho fue apretujado por Hermione y besado mínimo cinco veces en cada mejilla.

— ¡Harry! —repitió, jadeando, muy colorada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba aquí?

— Lo averigüé —contestó Harry.

—Es que…, oh, Harry, pensé que ya no volvería verte, y realmente tenía ganas de volver a encontrarme contigo, pero de una manera más… bueno, no como la otra vez, ya sabes —dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a la pelea en el Corazón Encantado —. Me tomaré una hora libre para que hablemos.

Ella habló con una de sus compañeras de trabajo para que la reemplazara, y luego se fueron a la cafetería de San Mungo.

Hermione fue mucho más flexible y bondadosa con él. Extrañaba tanto eso, también…

—Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, o sea, no en el ámbito ministerial, pero si me hubiesen ofrecido ser sanadora en otro país distinto, me habría marchado. Además, no fue una cuestión de que nuestra amistad se acabara, sino más bien de falta comunicacional…

Hablaron como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, ella seguía como siempre, muy inteligente y madura. Sin embargo, el cariño duró muy poco.

—Y, ¿no has pensado en Ron?

Hermione se enderezó como si le hubiesen enterrado una espina en la espalda, y levantó la barbilla.

— ¿En Ron? ¿Por qué?

—No sé… quizá, hacer las paces, ahora que se han visto…

—Yo no voy a acercarme a ese… idiota —dijo Hermione, con enojo —. No tengo que por qué hacer las paces con él. Si no maduró, no es culpa mía.

—Claro que no. Bueno, el punto es… —susurró Harry, mirándola a los ojos fijamente — ¿Amas a Krum?

— ¿Qué si qué? —saltó la joven — Pues claro que… yo… No me hagas más ese tipo de preguntas, Harry Potter —dijo amenazadoramente —sino quieres que te lance un maleficio.

Harry no insistió más, porque podía ser cierto, así que dejaron el tema a un lado, y decidieron verse otro día.

Harry se fue al Caldero Chorreante, donde descansó el resto del día. Mañana comenzaría con una misión complicada, y tendría que poner de todo su esfuerzo mental y espiritual.

_Harry:_

_Le he contado todo a mi madre en el día de ayer, y estará encantada de recibirte en la casa hoy a la hora de almuerzo, cerca del medio día._

_Ginny no sabe absolutamente nada, para mantener la sorpresa y sobre todo, evitar las molestias. De todas maneras, no habría mayor cambio, porque desde que te vio se pasa gritándole a medio mundo, según mi madre._

_Ojalá que Pig haya llevado a tiempo la carta._

_Nos vemos en unas horas. _

_Ron Weasley._

Una pequeña lechuza había llegado con esa carta cerca de las ocho de la mañana, para Harry, despertándole emocionada, con saltitos pequeños sobre su cabeza.

El cuarto donde había entrado Pigwidgeon poseía dos camas, sin embargo, estaban separadas por un panel de madera bastante destartalado.

Una silenciosa Rosse dormía tapada hasta la cabeza, y Harry, que había estado roncando con profundidad, ya estaba despierto.

Se levantó —muy contento, con la sonrisa pegada en la cara —y se dirigió de inmediato a la ducha.

A las diez se encontraba paseando por el callejón Diagon, buscando flores para Ginny. Le había dejado una nota a Rosse, que había estado dormida aún. Pero la verdad, es que no sabía que ella ahora estaba tristemente llorando en su cama, apretando el papel arrugado, donde había escrito el recado. Ella había estado atenta a él.

—Quiero unas rosas hipoalergénicas con olor a fresa y… —dijo a la florista —, y otro de esas lilas.

La mujer, muy rechoncha, entregó lo pedido. Pagó dos Galeons, y con dos ramos de flores en cada brazo, fue a comprar un micropuff.

Su pecho se hinchaba de esperanza. Sabía que Ginny quería golpearlo, gritarle, maldecirle, lanzarle crucios hasta el cansancio, pero por algo debía partir. Así que a las 11:30 se hallaba sentado en el incómodo ómnibus. Se habría aparecido, pero los nervios no le querían dejar actuar demasiado rápido. Quería hacer las cosas con calma.

—A la colina de Saint Ottery Catchpole, por favor.

— ¡En treinta minutos estaremos allí! —avisó el copiloto, que no era ya Stan Shunpike.

Pasaron por variados y coloridos paisajes a una velocidad asombrosa. Sólo se veían manchones de todas las tonalidades, y cuando frenaban, las sillas salían disparadas hacia adelante.

A pesar de que viajaban rapidísimo, Harry sentía que ya se estaba atrasando, pero no se arrepentía de no haberse aparecido.

Y todo eso, no incluía solamente ver a su amigo, a su ex novia o a la señora Weasley, sino, que el hecho de volver a caminar por los terrenos de la Madriguera le afectaba de una manera increíble.

¡Tanto tiempo había perdido en un lugar que nunca había deseado! Quizá no era demasiado tarde… tenían que haber esperanzas.

Agradeció mucho al cielo cuando llegaron, le mareaba el ajetreo y estaba ansioso. Bajó, y caminó a paso lento hasta la casa para no agitarse, y no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro. La casa ya no estaba torcida, sino que derecha, y más lujosa. Quizá habría preferido verla como estaba antes, pero el hecho de que estuviera la casa mejorada, le hacía sentir feliz.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

No tardó de asomarse una cabeza pelirroja por el umbral.

— ¡Qué tal! Justo a tiempo. Ginny está en la ducha, así que no ha oído tu llegada.

Harry y Ron se dieron un abrazo, como no se lo habían dado antes. Fue un abrazo sincero y amistoso.

—Traje esto para tu madre y Ginny —dijo, señalando los ramos de flores —, a ti no te traje nada porque te invitaré al partido de los Chudley Cannons del próximo fin de semana —agregó.

—Excelente —festejó Ron alegremente —, mi madre está en la cocina. Espero que no haga un escándalo cuando te vea, porque sino Ginny se enterará antes de lo previsto.

Ron condujo a Harry por la renovada casa Weasley, la cual parecía haber sido arreglada de una manera radical. Seguía siendo pequeña, pero, estaba a tal punto reparada, que las paredes de madera estaban lustrosas y suaves.

—Hola señora Weasley —saludó Harry, al penetrar en la cocina

La mujer de cabello rojo intenso, que ahora estaba intercalado con blancas canas, pegó un salto y se volteó con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—Harry… querido mío —farfulló con discreción, pero lo abrazó fuertemente, y él a ella igual —. Tanto tiempo ha pasado… Te he extrañado tanto…

Harry le entregó las flores, y ésta más se emocionó, y las colocó en un florero.

Molly Weasley había sido lo más cercano a una madre, una de las tantas razones para volver a preguntarse, idiotizado, porqué se había marchado de Inglaterra.

Cuando se separaron, la señora estaba llorando.

—Espero que regreses, Harry. Muchos aquí te necesitamos, y te aman —confesó, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo —, pero no es por tus hazañas, querido… —recalcó, un poco más firme —, sino que por tu amistad y comprensión. No hay interés de por medio.

Harry, a pesar de que ya tenía veintitrés años, aún no podía controlar sonrojarse cuando le decían algún cumplido.

— ¡Bueno, vayan a la mesa! La comida está casi lista, y… quizá encuentres algún regalo, Harry.

Él de inmediato se imaginó que podría ser Ginny que le estuviera felizmente esperando con los brazos abiertos en el comedor, pero se equivocó. Y el regalo, tuvo que reconocerlo, fue más emocionante que ese.

—Sorpresa… —murmuraron cinco voces distintas.

Charlie, Fred, y George Weasley, más Remus y Tonks, estaban parados cerca de la mesa, esperando saludarlo.

Abrazó a cada uno, y luego de eso, se sentaron en la amplia mesa, que ahora cabía sin problemas, ya que el único espacio que habían agrandado, era ese.

—Ginny no tardará en bajar —le avisó Ron, que estaba sentado a su derecha.

La señora Weasley sirvió las ensaladas, las carnes, pollo, papas y todo tipo de cosas ricas que cocinaba con esmero.

—Mamá —de pronto se escuchó una voz que descendía, junto con unos pasos, por la escalera— ¿ya está listo el almuerzo? Porque me muero de ham…

Paró en seco al ver que ocho personas estaban sentadas en la mesa. Pero tembló cuando sus ojos pasaron de su hermano a Harry.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Siéntate, hija —le dijo con dulzura su madre —. Hay cosas que explicar.

Ginny, muy callada, se sentó al lado de Tonks, y al opuesto de Harry, tratando de intentar lo más apartada.

Luego de eso Harry no tomó en cuenta la distante actitud de Ginny, y se unió a la animada conversación. El hablar con Ginny ahora no parecía tan urgente, comparado con tenerlos allí, a todos juntos. Si tan sólo estuviera el señor Weasley… extrañaba sus preguntas raras sobre objetos muggle.

Lupin y Tonks le dieron la agradable sonrisa de que Tonks estaba embarazada.

—Sólo espero que no salga peludo como su padre — bromeó Tonks, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Remus se sonrojó.

Lo pasaron muy bien. Sólo Ginny no participaba. ¿Sería porque sentía odio hacia él? ¿O porque aún sentía algo? Ojalá fuera lo segundo, porque sino, todo lo que fuera a hacer sería en vano, y una pérdida de tiempo. Y un gran sufrimiento.

Cuando todos se pusieron de pie Harry recogió el ramo de Ginny que había dejado en uno de los muebles, y se apresuró a alcanzar a Ginny en la escalera, que subía a toda velocidad.

— ¡Oye, Ginny! Espera…

La pelirroja se volteó, haciendo vacilar su cabellera. Lo miró con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos.

—Éstas —ascendió unos escalones y le puso las rosas enfrente — son para ti.

—Qué bien —repuso ella con ironía —, abajo hay un florero libre, puedes dejarlas ahí y ponerle agüita, ¿eh?

Ginny giró sobre sus talones y continuó subiendo.

Harry no alcanzó a reaccionar de inmediato, pero, cuando Ginny comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, éste dio un par de zancadas, la alcanzó y le afirmó el brazo, quedándose en el umbral, impidiendo que fuera a cerrar la puerta.

—En serio, acepta las flores, por favor…

—No —y con brusquedad se zafó —. Guárdalas para tu noviecita, quizá ella las quiera.

Se giró, sin embargo, Harry le afirmó otra vez del brazo, y soltó una carcajada, obligándola a que lo mirara.

— ¿Estás celosa? ¿Ginny, lo estás?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Celosa! —chistó, enojada.

Harry la miró, un par de segundos, disfrutando de sus detalles, de su pecosa nariz, de sus ojos castaños tan centelleantes, sus fruncidas cejas claras, y la caída de su liso cabello rojo. Su boca estaba pálida por la tensión que estaba ejerciendo en sus labios.

— ¿Entonces…? Ni siquiera es mi novia —aclaró Harry, como si eso lo zanjara todo.

—No me interesa —concluyó ella, lo empujó del pecho y le cerró la puerta en la cara, con tanta fuerza —en verdad que era fuerte la chiquilla—, que realmente le golpeó la nariz y se la quebró, porque sonó un "crac" de hueso.

— ¡Ah… mierda…! —chilló Harry, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, intentando aplacar y aguantar el dolor.

Ginny, que había oído perfectamente el ruido del hueso de la nariz de Harry, se compadeció y salió a ver qué le había ocurrido. Observó a Harry algo agachado, con las manos en el rostro.

— ¡Harry, lo siento, lo siento mucho!

—No, no importa — contestó con voz nasal. Ésta vez fue él el que se escabulló escaleras abajo, quería que le repararan la nariz. Ginny se quedó sola en el corredor, con cara de culpabilidad.

— ¡Episkey! — conjuró Tonks, la especialista en narices rotas, dos minutos más tarde —. Quizá debas ser más sutil con las mujeres, Harry.

Todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa, y nuevamente le dedicó un guiño de ojo, ya que acababa de regresar Ginny, con cara acongojada.

—Lo siento, Harry — se disculpó nuevamente, con voz firme.

—No importa —corroboró Harry —, ya ha quedado como nueva.

Ron miraba intensamente a su hermana y a su —otra vez— amigo, como un juego de ping-pong, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Tonks se fue rápidamente al jardín, a pasear con Remus, siendo agradecida por Harry.

—Bien, sí, yo también me voy — se apresuró a decir Ginny.

Ron se irguió.

—Pero si yo creí que querías hablar con Harry — dijo, enojado.

—No porque le haya fracturado la nariz quiero hablar con él —dijo Ginny, duramente.

Durante el resto del día no hubo manera de comunicarse con Ginny. Se escabullía y daba vagas respuestas a Harry, ante preguntas que podría contestar con más emoción e información. Al final, Harry, terminó por rendirse y no se despidió de ella cuando se fue. Sabía que ella tampoco se quería despedir.

En la semana siguiente Harry presentó su renuncia definitiva y clara al Ministerio de Estados Unidos, y su petición de traslado. También, con Ron, habían asistido al partido de los Chudley Cannons, que lamentablemente habían perdido, pero lo habían pasado tan bien, que no había manera de separarlos ahora.

Le pidió a Rosse que se tomara unas vacaciones para que le continuara acompañando. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, aunque ya no sufría como antes, siendo una real amiga de Harry, sin confusiones ni ilusiones. Y él se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta a lo que era antes, un grosero y pesado.

Y hasta entonces, fue y le dio la noticia a Hermione a su departamento muggle, en donde vivía con Krum.

— ¡Vaya, Harry! Me alegra, la verdad, sí, es maravilloso, y si es lo que te hace más feliz, perfecto. Nos veremos, como antes.

Harry asintió, y miró la hora, en su reloj de muñeca.

— ¿Quieres ir a pasear? Encontré una cafetería para gente mágica, muy buena.

— ¡Vamos! —aceptó ella — Me haría bien un airecito… —agregó, ilusamente. No tenía idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Utilizaron la aparición, y se materializaron en un lugar oscuro y lleno de gente.

Hermione que iba tan concentrada en la ornamentación, era guiada de la mano por Harry.

Y no cambió de postura hasta que miró la mesa a la que habían llegado. Su cara brillante se distorsionó a terror.

— ¿Qué no se suponía que estaríamos los dos? —gruñó Ron.

— Creo que deben hablar —contestó antes de que Hermione protestara.

—No tenemos nada que hablar —gruñó de todas maneras —, el hecho de que ambos estemos amigos contigo, no…

—Se hablarán y escucharán —dictó Harry, con impaciencia. Y dicho esto, Harry desapareció.

Hermione permaneció parada, con una mano afirmando el respaldo de una silla acolchada.

Ron, que estaba sentado, miró fríamente a Hermione, fijo a sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué tal con Vicky?

— Él es mi novio —contestó Hermione con sequedad, tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la silla.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces ¿porqué demonios preguntas?

—La verdad es que esto es una idiotez —dijo Ron —, me voy, no nos entenderemos nunca…

—Tienes razón —reconoció Hermione.

¡Pum! Desaparecieron. Desaparecieron sin darse cuenta de que, por fin, habían concordado en algo.

— ¡Harry! ¡Eres un pésimo amigo!

—Yo sólo hice lo que me correspondía. ¿Hablaron o no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Transcurrieron cinco minutos desde que estuvimos ahí!

Harry estaba aguardando a Ron en la Madriguera, donde asistía muy seguido, precisamente en el living de la casa.

Harry esta vez explotó.

— ¡Madura de una vez! —le espetó — ¡Hablas de ella todo el día! ¿Crees que no me aburre oírte siempre "Hermione esto, Hermione lo otro"? ¡Hasta hablas de ella en sueños! —a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y apretó los puños — ¡Acéptalo de una vez, deja la palabra "gustar" de lado que eso no existe!

Harry respiró profundamente, y sintió como si un león se le hubiese metido dentro— ¡¡Y, Ginny, me va a tener que escuchar!! —gritó.

Furioso, subió las escaleras, dejando a un desconcertado Ron luchando consigo mismo, y ni siquiera golpeó la puerta de Ginny, sino que la pateó y entró a su cuarto, con el cuerpo totalmente rígido.

Ginny estaba escuchando música de una pequeña radio, y leyendo en su cama, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. Se paró de sopetón.

— ¡Toca antes de entrar!

— ¡Es hora de que me escuches!

— ¡No me grites!

Ginny se ponía en la punta de los pies para estar a la altura de Harry, agarrando con fiereza su libro, arrugándole algunas páginas.

—Lo siento. ¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo, de verdad? ¿Y que no es mentira, ni un juego, ni nada?

— ¿Ah sí? ¡No me amas, Harry!; ¡qué apuesto que la otra semana volverás a tu trabajo y luego regresarás otra vez a molestarme!

—No, no es cierto —negó Harry, mirándole a sus enrojecidos ojos y tomándole la mano —. Renuncié, Ginny. Tengo todas mis pertenencias en el Caldero Chorreante. O sea, estoy cesante y estoy viviendo acá.

Ginny abrió la boca, asombrada, sin saber qué decir. Era algo completamente inesperado.

—Y lo hice, no solo por ti, sino que por mí, por mis amigos. Y ésta vez pensé con la cabeza, lo juro…

—Pues dudo que hayas pensado con la cabeza—le cortó Ginny—, porque si fuera así, sabrías que no quiero nada contigo.

Harry le soltó la mano lentamente.

—Sal de mi cuarto, por favor, o me veré obligada a quebrarte otra vez la nariz —le dijo, sin bromear.

Harry salió, abatido, arrastrando los pies.

Ginny quedó sola, se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos en la cara, con un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

**···**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida, triste y con ganas de desaparecer. Sin embargo, sus profundos pensamientos fueron desplazados por un nervioso Viktor que acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento de Quidditch de día sábado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Hermione, con suavidad, levantando la barbilla de su mano.

—Nada, yo solo… —balbuceó Viktor — ¿Te "acuerrdas" de la vez en que… de "nuestrra" cita en Estados Unidos? ¿En el "Corrazón" Encantado?

— ¿Me vas a sacar en cara de nuevo lo de…?

—No… yo… te "querría" "decirr" algo "imporrtante".

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón, mientras Viktor se arrodillaba enfrente a su amada y ponía en sus narices una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

—"Herrmione Grrangerr", ¿"quierres casarrte" conmigo?

Los oscuros ojos de Viktor brillaban como nunca, llenos de deseo, hacia Hermione.

Quizá pasó un minuto, o dos segundos.

Hermione estaba roja, y le habían comido la lengua los ratones. Fue algo que ella jamás había esperado, pero sí imaginado, y de la imaginación al hecho, había mucho trecho. Quería mucho a Viktor… pero no había pronosticado casarse. Y menos ahora que las cosas estaban de ese modo. El ver a Ron otra vez le había revolucionado las hormonas, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

Viktor la observaba atentamente a los ojos. Una amarga mueca se había dibujado en sus labios, como si hubiese utilizado legeremancia contra ella para saber sus pensamientos.

—Viktor… yo no estoy preparada para esto… Tú tienes veintisiete, yo veintitrés, creo que no…

— ¡Weasley! —gritó Viktor, parándose, con la caja en la mano.

—No tiene nada que ver él.

— ¡"Clarro" que sí! ¡Desde que "aparreció" él no haces nada más que "estarr aparrtada"! ¡Te escabulles!

—Claro que no…

— ¿Ah, no? — gritó furioso — ¡He estado "esperrando" por años "pedirrte" "matrrimonio", y te niegas! Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, "siemprre" te lo insinúo… —gruñó, y la miró enrabiado — Has lo que "quierras". Yo… me voy a "darr" un paseo.

Salió del departamento y dejó a Hermione con el cerebro, por primera vez, embotado.


	10. Los finales felices siempre llegan

**9. Los finales felices siempre llegan**

-**  
**

—Hermione…

—Disculpa por venir sin avisar… —se justificó, ahogada entre sollozos.

Hermione, entre su desesperación, decidió ir donde la única persona con la que podría contar en ese instante: Harry. Así que tomó un bolso, su abrigo, y partió de inmediato a verlo, y en ese instante, se encontraba frente a él, muy despeinada y con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy solo. Puedes hablar. Rosse no sé donde está.

—Gracias, Harry —correspondió, entrando a la pequeña habitación del Caldero Chorreante—. Lo que pasa es que…

Le narró todo lo ocurrido con Viktor en este último tiempo de un mes, aproximadamente, y la reciente e inesperada propuesta de matrimonio.

—Lo peor, Harry, es que es cierto lo que dijo de Ron… —confesó, con nuevas lágrimas —. Yo no lo puedo olvidar, y no me atrevo a acercarme, lo hice tantas veces, y él es tan hiriente…

—El tampoco te ha olvidado, Hermione, pero no quiere reconocerlo. ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo?

—No, no vale la pena, de todos modos…

—Mira, óyeme: lo que tienes que hacer es atacar su punto débil. Tienes que llenarlo de celos y de encanto.

Harry había dicho todo eso lleno de optimismo, aunque, más que eso, era porque el conocía a la perfección los sentimientos mutuos de sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Yo te ayudaré.

Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga, y un beso en la cabeza.

—Hola señora Weasley —saludó Harry tres días más tarde en la Madriguera.

—Hola, Harry, querido. Ron no está. Tuvo que ir a la oficina.

—Sí lo sabía, solo vengo a hablar con usted.

—Pasa, cielo —contestó ella, animadamente —. Siéntate y cuéntame.

Harry se acomodó, y fue directo al grano.

—Quiero saber si… puede hacer una fiesta sorpresa, y quiero que invite a Hermione Granger.

— ¿A Hermione? —Molly no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la proposición—. Pero si tanto tiempo que no la veo… no creo que quiera saber de Ron…

—Se equivoca —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa —, hablé con ella y la única que desea es que Ron reconozca su error.

— ¿Se han visto ya?

Aún la señora Weasley parecía anonadada.

—Sí. ¿No le contó su hijo el encontrón que tuvimos hace un mes atrás?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Pero Harry no se molestó en contárselo, no valía la pena a esas alturas de la vida.

—Bueno, claro que la invitaré. Es una muchacha tan buena… no sé cómo Ron la dejó… en fin —tomó aire, y le dedicó una maternal sonrisa a Harry —. Dile que este sábado venga, a las ocho de la noche. Y que venga lo más coqueta posible. Algo a lo que no se pueden resistir los hombres, y sobre todo los hijos Weasley, es a la belleza. Aunque —sonrío tristemente, y sus ojos se empañaron —, a Arthur nunca le importó eso.

Harry le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Y Ginny tampoco se puede resistir a la belleza —reconoció Molly.

Harry se sonrojó. No creía ser tan guapo. Bueno, sí, lo era.

Se marchó muy alegre, y fue directamente a contarla la noticia a su amiga. Cuando lo supo, no podía haber quedado más feliz.

— Por un momento pensé que lo podría tomar como algo apresurado, pero no, al contrario, la idea le pareció excelente. ¿Y tú quieres ir, Rosse?

Harry le había narrado a Colleman todo lo ocurrido, y ella, por primera vez, pareció estar alegre con toda sinceridad por él.

—Este… iría, pero he conocido a alguien y me quedé de juntar ese día con… la persona —replicó con tono misterioso.

—Bien, me parece fabuloso que te esté yendo bien en Londres —le dio un abrazo.

—Claro…

—Sí, bien, iré al callejón Diagon a comprar ropa para la ocasión de ese día.

Paseó por las mejores tiendas, y se compró una túnica verde musgo, muy elegante.

No sabía si Ginny cedería volvería a ser su novia, pero no pudo evitar ilusionarse, y compró una fina cadena de plata, la que tenía una pequeña figura de una flor con un rubí incrustado en ella. No quería decir que lo material significara amor, pero quería hacer algo con lo que pudiera impresionarla.

Por otro lado, Hermione, se probaba una y otra vez su vestido, y estaba entre uno rojo escotado, o uno azul, menos llamativo, pero igual de escotado.

Al fin y al cabo, se decidió por el segundo, porque iría a la casa de una familia decente, y no a un burdel.

Viktor ni siquiera se molestó porqué tanto ajetreo, pero la besó como siempre, olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido hace tres días atrás. Y Hermione tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Ella, efectivamente le ocultaba algo, y ni siquiera había cortado con él por temor a que Ron la rechazara. Pero, Viktor, ¿por qué ese comportamiento tan cambiante? ¿Escondía algo también?

Jueves y viernes transcurrieron como un par de caracoles. Siempre cuando se espera un momento ansiosamente, el tiempo pasaba el doble de lento. Pero, al fin y al cabo, el sábado, llegó.

**···**

— ¿Por qué tanto aseo, mamá? —preguntó Ginny esa mañana.

—Vendrá gente hoy, por eso quiero que limpies las habitaciones, hagas las camas desarmadas de los cuartos de los huéspedes…

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos. Se mordió el labio pensativamente.

— ¿Y quién vendrá?

— Los mismos de siempre, más algunos otros invitados… Celebraremos el regreso de Harry, pero en grande, ahora que todos están enterados.

—Entonces, ¿vendrá Harry? —caviló con el corazón acelerado.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió con exasperación su madre —, si la fiesta es de él; y algunos miembros de la Orden, compañeros de Hogwarts, que los invitó Ron… un montón de gente. Pero yo no estaré presente, iré con Tonks y Remus a la casa de Alastor. Se ha enfermado el pobre, así que…

Se interrumpió porque se había percatado de que su hija ya no estaba allí.

Ginny se había retirado a su habitación, poco nada que afirmándose el corazón para que no se le saliera. Durante muchos días había estado debatiendo consigo misma, sobre sus sentimientos…

Quería ver a Harry… mucho… ¡lo amaba! Nunca lo había dejado de amar, y las pocas relaciones que había intentado mantener en esos años que no lo vio, no duraron más de un mes, porque jamás lo había alejado de sus pensamientos, y eso, era algo único, un sentimiento que no se podía reemplazar. Pero no se arrepentía de haberle tratado mal éste último tiempo, quería enseñarle lo que era sufrir e insistir por una persona. Ella había estado así tres años seguidos, sin contar los otros años de pequeña, cuando Harry ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—Bien, Ron, Ginny, son las siete y media, les dejé todo listo—avisó la señora Weasley antes de irse —. Solo deben hacer un…

—Encantamiento replicador —completó Ron, mirando con los ojos rodados a su madre.

—Exacto; se ven muy lindos, reciban a la gente como se debe, no tardarán en llegar Fred, George, Bill, Fleur y Charlie… —dio un beso a cada uno, y se fue por la chimenea con polvos Flu, diciendo un "Al Ministerio", ya que ahí había quedado de juntarse con Nymphadora.

Ron miró a su hermana seriamente y carraspeó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — y la apuntó con un dedo.

Ginny lo miró extrañada, pensando en que se refería a algo en específico, pero luego le observó con enojo, al darse cuenta que se refería a su vestido de seda y encaje turquesa.

— ¡No es una cosa! ¡Es un vestido! —replicó, furiosa.

—Pues no lo parece… ¿Quieres provocar a Harry? Lo terminarás asustando.

—Eres un bruto, si sigues así de sutil, nunca conquistarás a nadie, imbécil…

¡Pum!

Dos hombres altos con capas verdes de piel de dragón aparecieron en la sala.

— ¡George, Fred! —exclamó una Ginny alegre, ya que no tenía ganas de ponerse a pelear con su hermano.

Luego de eso, los invitados comenzaron a llegar masivamente.

**···**

Hermione y Harry se habían quedado de reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante para marcharse juntos.

Harry, que se alojaba ahí, había salido sólo cinco minutos antes de su habitación, en cambio, Hermione se tardó quince minutos en hacer los preparativos de su aparición en su departamento, para no arruinar su peinado, ni su vestido. Pero, aún así, llegó puntual.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con Viktor?

—No, no sé, no me preguntó nada, de todas maneras él también salió, creo que tenía una cena o algo así, porque se retiró igual de elegante que yo.

—Menos mal —dijo Harry, aliviado de ver a Hermione tan contenta —. Nos tendremos que aparecer.

—Sí, estoy preparada para eso, tengo un hechizo anti-despeine, y uno que protege mi ropa, así que, vamos.

Se tomaron de la mano, por seguridad, y Harry hizo la cuenta regresiva.

**···**

Eran las ocho en punto, y en la Madriguera, ya los gemelos Weasley habían tirado la casa por la ventana.

Habían llevado un montón de cerveza de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego, y todo tipo de licores y alcoholes.

También, a parte de Bill, Fleur y Charlie, habían llegado un montón de personas como, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Ernie Mcmillan, otra gente joven de la Orden del Fénix, Susan Bones, Parvati y Padma Patil.

La música retumbaba en la casa de los Weasley.

—Creo que alguien llama —dijo George a Fred, quien estaba sirviendo alhelí en una copa.

Se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¡Justo a tiempo, Harry y…! —miró atentamente a la hermosa muchacha que estaba al lado de él — ¿Hermione? —la joven asintió —. Ron querrá morirse, se hará pis en los pantalones, e incluso le dará un ataque al corazón. Lo más posible, de todas maneras, es que te viole. Te ves hermosísima. Pasen.

Hermione sonrío, y le agradeció el cumplido algo cohibida, y entró junto con Harry, quien pasó con toda la confianza del mundo.

— ¡Atención! —vociferó George — ¡Ha llegado el personaje principal! ¡Pero no ha venido solo! ¡Ha venido con una dama muy especial!

Ron se paró en la punta de los pies, y tras hacer eso abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¡Con Hermione Granger!

Todos aplaudieron muy alegres, incluyendo Ginny y Ron. Ambos se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados.

—Hola —dijeron al unísono, los cuatro.

Harry tomó Ginny por el brazo y se la llevó a la multitud.

—Me invitó tu mamá —se apresuró a decir Hermione, antes de que Ron replicara algo hiriente.

—Ah… bien.

Ron estaba lo suficientemente tieso como para poder contestar algo más inteligente.

—Iré a saludar a los demás.

La castaña, sin dejarse llevar por el impulso de besarlo —aparte de amarlo, y de desearlo en años, se veía guapísimo —, hizo lo que dijo: debía controlarse, ella no se arrastraría por disculpas como lo había hecho hace años, y el no la había disculpado.

Harry había hecho lo mismo, saludar a los invitados, pero había regresado junto a Ginny, quien se veía bellísima.

— ¿Quieres bailar? Todos están bailando.

—Este… —Ginny lo miró nerviosa.

—Te estoy pidiendo bailar, Ginevra, nada más —le aclaró Harry, sintiéndose completamente traicionero, aunque no iba hacer nada demasiado precipitado.

—Claro, vamos —cedió, en forma de disculpa.

Se integraron más, aunque el espacio era reducido, pero la idea no era estar tan apartados.

Harry tomó la joven de la cintura, y empezó a moverse al loco ritmo de la música. Pudo hacer sacar más de una sonrisa de Ginny.

Qué ganas tenía de besarla, se veía tan hermosa, con su cabello suelto, el escote en su espalda… pero soportaría hasta que ella diera el primer paso.

Hermione iba por su segundo Whisky de fuego, pero estaba muy sobria, aunque un poco más alegre, y reía con ganas de los chistes de Fred.

Ron estaba amurrado, sentado en el sillón, entre el deseo y el orgullo. Hermione estaba preciosa, pero ni siquiera él podía descifrar sus sentimientos y emociones, y eso que lo había estado pensando desde que Harry le había gritado. Y lo más que le hacía enfurecer, era que en el fondo, tenía razón.

Hermione de un momento se paró, diciendo que ya regresaba, que iba al baño, y los ojos del pelirrojo vieron como subía las escaleras para dirigirse allí.

George se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

—Pensé que tenías cerebro, Ronnie, pero por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro e idiota de siempre. ¿Dejarás que la nena se te escape?

Tal vez estuviera esperando esas palabras, porque al oírlas, fueron recibidas por una respuesta inmediata. Ron se levantó, bebió un cuarto de la botella de vino de elfo, y subió las escaleras. El problema, era que George no se había referido a que fuera a buscarla en ese mismo instante, había malinterpretado las palabras. Lo que había querido decir, era que tan sólo, en algún momento, le expresara sus sentimientos. Pero ya no valía la pena frenar a su hermano.

El corredor del segundo piso estaba oscuro, pero se oían con la misma intensidad los ruidos de la primera planta. Ron avanzó unos metros y chocó con alguien. Palpó a mediana altura, y distinguió que tocaba una cintura. A continuación, lo que hizo fue un acto de valentía que nunca había hecho: acercó hacia sí a Hermione Granger —quien estaba muy asustada para hacer algo —, y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Luego de unos segundos de tensión e incertidumbre, Hermione supo de quién era esa boca, se colgó de su cuello, y él la encaminó hacia el cuarto contiguo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Abajo, Harry, seguía bailando con Ginny, una canción muy lenta. Las luces habían bajado su intensidad, y se oían ruidos de besos apasionados y fuertes hipidos. Pero ambos habían tratado de permanecer lúcida. Casi no habían bebido nada. En el fondo, cada uno sabía lo que podría pasar si bebían demasiado, y ninguno quería ser el que cediera primero.

Harry se acercó al oído de Ginny, y sintió cómo esta se estremecía.

—Iré a tomar aire fresco afuera —le dijo a ésta, lo más claro posible para que oyera.

—Bien —asintió ésta, ocultando muy bien su decepción.

Harry, triunfante, pasó entre los entusiastas bailarines, llegó hasta la cocina y salió por esa puerta, al patio. Caminó en la oscuridad y miró el cielo. Hace tiempo que no tenía un día tan relajado. Ya no había miedos ni males que lo amenazaran. Sólo el amor por Ginny le hacía sufrir.

Se sentó en una piedra y miró hacia la puerta. Sabía que en cualquier momento se abriría. Ella tenía que aparecer. Y acertó, pero sólo fueron Luna y Neville, que iban muy amigos, tomados de la mano, y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Harry siempre había pensado que ellos dos hacían buena pareja.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos, y él seguía sentado, incómodamente, y comenzando a aburrirse. Temió que, quizá, realmente, Ginny no estuviera interesada en él. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, apenado.

Luego, miró por la ventana del piso superior, y se fijó que había luz. Alguien estaba allí, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo acelerar el corazón un segundo después, sino que, la auténtica Ginny había salido esta vez de la casa.

Como estaba oscuro donde permanecía, hizo como que estaba muy interesado en sus propios zapatos, para fingir no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja.

— ¡Harry! —masculló ella, sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Ah! Ginny, ¿qué sucede?

No hubo falta palabras. Ginny, con una mirada tierna, le acarició la mejilla y lo besó. Harry, por fin pudo abrazarla y besarla con toda la pasión que había guardado durante años. Ambos terminaron muy emocionados, pero no llorando. Estaban demasiado felices.

—Eso significa que estoy perdonado, ¿no? —susurró, aún abrazándola.

—Eso significa que sí quiero volver a ser tu novia —contestó Ginny, al oído de Harry. Ahora él fue quien se estremeció.

— ¡Hey! Me tenías que responder sólo lo que estaba preguntando… Me arruinaste la sorpresa —se quejó Harry en broma.

Bajo la luz de la luna, pudo ver que Ginny parpadeaba. Ya se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

— ¿Sorpresa?

—Sí… haremos como que no pasó nada —replicó, y se sacó una caja delgada y fina del bolsillo de la túnica.

La abrió y una extraña luz plateada se desprendió de esta, para iluminar el contenido.

—Ginny Weasley, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia? —le indagó, con solemnidad.

—Sí, Harry Potter —contestó ella, sin preámbulos.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente, y se quedaron allí, disfrutando y tratando de pagar los años perdidos, aunque era imposible, pero valía más tarde que nunca.

Ginny miró la luz del cuarto del segundo piso. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién estará allí? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé… pero hace un montón de rato que Hermione y Ron desaparecieron —contestó ella, y ambos rieron.

**···**

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la cama, tomados de la mano, hablando en susurros. Habían colocado el encantamiento muffliato y podían oírse a la perfección. Luego de haberse besado y abrazado apasionadamente, de haberse prácticamente descargado, se habían separado, prendido la luz, y puesto a conversar.

—Me costó mucho reconocer todo… sé que fui un imbécil, no lo dudes, pero tenía tanta rabia de que Harry nos dejara, y el ver que tu lo apoyabas…

—Pero nunca fue por algo en especial, y tú siempre estuviste forzado a pensar de que era porque quería a Harry de otra manera: ¿cómo diablos pudiste pensar eso?

Hermione miró intensamente a los ojos del Weasley. Éste sonrió nervioso y avergonzado.

—Bueno, ya sé que no lo tengo que pensar más… no sé qué más te puedo decir, estoy tan arrepentido… Te amo, Hermione… —ella alzó las cejas —, sí, te amo —reiteró, con las orejas coloradas —, es completamente cierto lo que te digo.

La muchacha sonrió, abrazó a su, nuevamente, novio, y lo besó con mucha ternura.

**···**

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, después de todas las borracheras (principalmente Seamus y Dean con las hermanas Patil).

La señora Weasley había llegado temprano a imponer orden en la casa, y se quedó más que feliz cuando vio a Ginny con Harry tomados de la mano. Lo mismo que Hermione con Ron. Sin embargo, ninguno había comentado algo de lo ocurrido, y Ron con Hermione quedaron perplejos ante las risas de Harry y Ginny.

—Hermione… —le dijo Ginny después del almuerzo, cuando se encontraron a solas en el jardín, en un día radiante, con un sol abrasador, un cielo despejado y puro, y una ligera brisa —, quiero que me disculpes por lo de la otra vez… ya sabes.

—Yo también fui bruta —reconoció Hermione, con sensatez, sabiendo de inmediato que Ginny se refería al encontrón en el Corazón Encantado —. Y no vale la pena estar enojadas, si ahora las cosas están… bien.

Se abrazaron decentemente, como buenas amigas.

—Y sí, las cosas están re bien, diría yo —repuso Ginny, con picardía.

Hermione sonrió con naturalidad, sin darle mayor importancia a lo dicho.

—Bien, ahora, cuéntamelo todo…

—Bien, nos disculpamos, nos besamos, nos abrazamos, recordamos viejos tiempos y me pidió ser su novia —resumió Hermione, con simplicidad.

Ginny asintió.

—Ahora, cuéntame lo otro.

Hermione sonrío extrañada.

— ¿Qué otro? ¿Qué estás pensando, Ginny?

Ginny hizo una mueca, algo avergonzada.

—Pues ustedes no… no… ¡Pues se fueron al segundo piso!

— ¡Pero no pasó nada de "lo otro"! ¿Tú crees que soy así de fácil? Ni siquiera lo intentamos, sólo conversamos.

Ginny se largó a reír muy avergonzada, y Hermione le siguió la corriente, muy colorada también.

Harry y Ron se unieron en seguida, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Ron, interesado por tantas carcajadas.

—De que… tengo que terminar con Viktor hoy…

—Ah… —farfulló el pelirrojo, acariciándole la mejilla a su novia.

Cualquier otra persona habría encontrado muy simples las palabras de Hermione, pero ella se sentía tan liviana… y sabía desde siempre que las cosas con Viktor no iban a funcionar; además, presentía de que no estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella, por eso, no le dolía pensar en terminar con él, siendo que, ahora, tenía a la persona que más amaba a su lado.

Harry aprovechó para hacerle un gesto de duda a Ginny — a quién le había rogado para que le preguntara a Hermione si algo más había ocurrido entre Ron y ella —, y ésta negó con la cabeza levemente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogsmeade? —propuso Harry, aspirando el fresco aire.

—Buena idea —coincidió Ron.

—Y podríamos tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla —terció Ginny.

—O algo más fuerte —alentó Ron.

—Y podríamos pasar a ver las tiendas… extraño eso —dijo Hermione.

—Y tendremos la espectacular vista de Hogwarts —ultimó Harry.

Las chicas asintieron, felices, y fueron tranquilos, caminando por el sendero de la casa de Ron, y desaparecieron. Iban a revivir los viejos tiempos.

**···**

Cien kilómetros al oeste, una muchacha rubia de ojos intensamente azules, conversaba con un hombre moreno, de pobladas cejas. Ambos reían, pero un silencio los inundó de pronto. Viktor Krum se aproximó lentamente a Rosse Colleman. Nada importaba ya. Se dejaron llevar y se besaron tiernamente. Hace una semana que se habían conocido, y hace una semana se habían dado cuenta de que ambos se necesitaban mucho. Eran almas desoladas. Por una parte, Viktor no se sentía infiel. Sabía, en el fondo, lo que pasaba con Hermione, y que ese mismo día todo se acabaría. Lo mismo con Rosse, la diferencia era que, con Harry nunca había comenzado nada. Pero ahora había, tal vez, encontrado su media naranja. A veces, las personas indicadas, aparecían en el momento menos esperado, cuando todo parecía oscurecerse, cuando ya nada parecía tener remedio alguno.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Notas finales:** Bien, bien, bien. No estoy muy segura de si les habrá gustado o no el capítulo final. Personalmente, a mí me gustó. No quise terminar con los típicos casamientos, quería algo diferente, y el poner en claro que Rosse con Krum se quedan juntos, me pareció una buena idea. Y, desde el principio dije que sería una historia prácticamente cortita. Y es bastante obvio, que, de todas formas, todos se casan, tienen 500 hijos, y qué se yo… pero más que toda la cuestión del amor, me importaba el tema de la amistad. Los verdaderos amigos duran para siempre, y eso lo digo por experiencia =). Besos y muchísimas gracias a todos los que perdieron el tiempo leyendo esto, jajá, ¡¡adiós!!_


End file.
